Highmiramon's Return
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: The third part in the trilogy. A resurrected Highmiramon path of destruction will take the New Haven Tamers across ten thousand years and back again in order to stop him.
1. Hate Lives On

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
Author's Notes: If you want to contribute a character, look on Highmiramon's Birth.  
  
Story Timeline:  
  
Digi-Destined: 2 years after events in Highmiramon's Arrival.  
  
03 Tamers: 7 years after events in Highmiramon's Arrival  
  
Legendary Warriors: 5 years after events in Highmiramon's Birth  
  
Other Tamers( Those in Highmiramon's Birth): 4 years after Highmiramon's Birth  
  
Highmiramon's Return  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hate Lives On  
  
He was in Hell. Those that had been deleted by the forces of Good were sent here. This lake of fire surrounded them as they fought for in Hell, you fought for your very existence. He had deleted everyone in Hell and now shoved the Darkness Saber through Lucifermon's chest. The Ultra-Level digimon never saw it coming as his data broke apart and was loaded into Highmiramon. The digimon grinned. He knew he had enough power now.  
  
"I told you I'd be back." Highmiramon said disappearing in a cloud of black feathers.  
  
"Charles, please stop." April said to her student.  
  
Charles, or rather Charlie, sat down in his desk. April wished his sister was in this class with them.  
  
"Now, Class. You need to gather your things for your next class." April said as the bell rang.  
  
The kids filed out of the room and April smiled. She took a drink of hot tea and savored the flavor. "Finally, I get to go home." She said as she heard the stirring of wings. She opened her eyes and saw Prophetmon. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking up on my favorite team. The others are a little..." Prophetmon said.  
  
"Strange, weird, uptight, don't like you..." April suggested.  
  
"No. More like busy." Prophetmon said. "Brian and them had to fight Highmiramon...OOPS!" His wings flew to his beak.  
  
April stood up quickly. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Highmiramon's alive."  
  
"Was actually. That's my problem with being a Prophet. I always let something slip past my beak." Prophetmon said.  
  
She glared daggers at the bird. "Where's Brian?" She asked. "He's been gone for four years."  
  
"Actually, since the deletion of Highmiramon, time between the worlds became synchronized. To Brian, he's only been gone for three months." Prophetmon said then disappearing.  
  
Bunnymon looked up. "Glad KFC didn't come by." She said tossing April her jacket.  
  
"Let's go home." April said walking out of the classroom.  
  
Jessica surveyed her class and she smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Combat in The Digital World 101." She said.  
  
She saw the nervous looks on her students' faces and her smile grew.  
  
April was at a farmer's market testing the fruit. She turned to her partner.  
  
"Bunnymon, how are we on carrots?" She asked.  
  
"We need to get more." Bunnymon said. "I'm going to get some bananas."  
  
The warning siren that had been installed to warn about attacks began to blare. Bunnymon looked up.  
  
"They got to be testing it." She said as she grabbed a banana. "This is good."  
  
April heard a whining sound, turned to look at her partner as the banana bin exploded hurtling Bunnymon into a cart of carrots. The bunny digimon was disgusted with the banana goo and tried to wipe it off.  
  
"This is going to take forever to clean off." She said sneezing.  
  
"Bunnymon." April said. "Shut up."  
  
"But, you never told me to shut up before." Bunnymon said.  
  
"First time for everything." April said pointing. "Look."  
  
Bunnymon looked up and her ears dropped down.  
  
"Do we have to fight?" Bunnymon asked.  
  
"Yes." April said.  
  
"Where's the rest of the gang?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." April said.  
  
"Shall we?" Bunnymon asked.  
  
"Let's." April said.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-Merge Activate!" April exclaimed.  
  
"Bunnymon bio-merge to...CrusaderBunnymon!"  
  
CrusaderBunnymon flew to where the bad digimon was. It looked familiar.  
  
"EXECUTE PROGRAM! CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! MUTILATE! ELECTROCUTE! BURN!" The robot digimon bellowed firing a flame thrower on a lemon tree.  
  
CrusaderBunnymon gracefully touched down and pointed her sword at the digimon.  
  
"Thou shalt not have thy wishes today." Bunnymon said. "Thou shalt do battle with me. Oh screw it. Machinedramon! You going down!"  
  
"CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! MUTILATE!" Machinedramon bellowed. "Must destroy those who resisted my lord."  
  
"Your lord is deleted." CrusaderBunnymon said. "You have no purpose here."  
  
"Human, that is where you are wrong." Machinedramon said. "My purpose is to destroy and my lord lives. He deleted Lucifermon and is free to seek his revenge."  
  
Suddenly, Bunnymon took control and hurled past Machinedramon until they found a huge outlet.  
  
"Bunnymon, is that what I think it is?" April asked.  
  
"Yep, Yep." Bunnymon replied.  
  
CrusaderBunnymon grabbed the plug and pulled. It came free and Machinedramon shut down. The lights in the digimon's eyes died and CrusaderBunnymon reverted back to normal. April walked over to the deactivated behemoth. She turned to Bunnymon who was being sprayed with water from a damaged fire hydrant.  
  
"Looks like things might get a little bit interesting. We'd better get the others together." April said to her.  
  
Mimicmon looked up from the board. The expression on his face was that of frustration. His eyes glared at Prophetmon.  
  
"Your move, Mimicmon." Prophetmon said with a bird version of a grin.  
  
"CyberChickenmon to MegaGargomon." He said with a grin.  
  
Gwen appeared in a park. She smiled savoring the flavor of life. Chickenmon was beside her however she knew April was not here. But others were. Other Tamers that she might kill to fulfill her revenge. She walked through the park until she came up to a blue haired teenager with a Terriermon. The Tamer noticed her and turned around.  
  
"This is for what your kind did to me." Gwen said taking out her black D- Ark.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-Merge Activate!" She yelled out.  
  
"Chickenmon bio-merge to...CyberChickenmon! CLUCK!"  
  
The Tamer took out his D-Ark. Clearly, he intended to fight her. How foolish was he.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" He yelled out.  
  
"Terriermon bio-merge to...MegaGargomon!"  
  
MegaGargomon turned towards her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked her. "Why do you want to fight me?"  
  
"Simple. Bock. You're good. I'm evil. Simple as that. CLUCKER CANNON!" She attacked.  
  
MegaGargomon flew into the air. Guns popped out of a lot of different places on him.  
  
"Guess I'll have to pound some sense into this chicken." The Terriermon joked. "Mega Barrage!"  
  
The missiles collided but CyberChickenmon shook it off. The cyborg chicken fired its large cannon into the air.  
  
"Shield Of The Just!" Gallantmon attacked.  
  
The powerful energy beam struck a vulnerable spot on her and she jumped in surprise. Behind her, a Gallantmon, a Sakuyamon, as well as a Justimon were ready to battle her.  
  
"Let the BOCK Games begin." She joked.  
  
"You just had to make that move." Mimicmon said. "So typical."  
  
"I didn't move yet. The pieces moved themselves. So it's still my turn. Now, what should I do?" Prophetmon said. "I know. I'll send in an expert."  
  
Then, Prophetmon snapped his feathers and he disappeared.  
  
"I don't think we're going to be able to move this without waking him up." Bunnymon said.  
  
"He's unplugged." April said to her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bunnymon said.  
  
The two of them were on the street corner still, the others were going to take a while to get there. "He's still too big for us to move." Bunnymon said.  
  
"You're right." Prophetmon said. "He may be a little difficult to move."  
  
Bunnymon jumped three feet off the ground and looked up. She wasn't pleased.  
  
"There's a thing called knocking." Bunnymon said.  
  
"But aren't we outside?" Prophetmon asked.  
  
"What do you want?" April asked.  
  
Prophetmon glided to the ground as he was perched on a street light. He smoothed his feathers out and looked at her.  
  
"Simply put. Mimicmon and I have started another game. It's my turn and I would like your help. See, he sent someone familiar into another real world and let's say the Tamers there are having a little trouble. I'm asking for your help." Prophetmon said.  
  
"What's the catch?" April asked, her arms crossed.  
  
"No catch, but I'll put in an award." Prophetmon said.  
  
"You have nothing I want." April said.  
  
"What about a brown-haired, brown-eyed human. Wears black-rimmed goggles and has a partner who's short stature is more than made up for with his attack power." Prophetmon said. "The one Tamer every little child in Fair Haven looked up to with such greats as super heroes might have."  
  
"You have Brian?" April asked.  
  
"No, but I know where he is." Prophetmon said. "Will you help?"  
  
"Who do we have to fight?" April asked.  
  
"You'll know." Prophetmon said snapping his feathers.  
  
April and Bunnymon found themselves on top of a rather tall building. They heard explosions and turned in their direction.  
  
"SOMEONE CALL COLONEL SANDERS!" MegaGargomon yelled out as he attacked again.  
  
"It had to be her." April said. "Why couldn't it have been someone else? Bunnymon, let's show these clowns how its done."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Everyone turned to see a large armored bunny point a sword at CyberChickenmon.  
  
"I believe your fight is with me." It said.  
  
"CrusaderBunnymon." CyberChickenmon said. "I get stronger every time you kill me. Let's settle this."  
  
CyberChickenmon ran towards CrusaderBunnymon at top speed firing the Clucker Cannon.  
  
"Whoever the hell that is better get out of the way." Justimon said. "She'll get..."  
  
Gallantmon could barely hear a countdown. "One-one thousand, Two-one thousand, Three-one thousand. Four-one thousand. FIVE! CARROT SLASH!" Gallantmon heard from the digimon.  
  
"Oh BOCK!" CyberChickenmon exclaimed.  
  
CyberChickenmon glowed brightly white and then, Gwen and Chickenmon appeared on the ground. They were battered and cuts were seen on them.  
  
"One slash!" Takato exclaimed. "That digimon is powerful."  
  
"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. What am I going to do with you?" April said as she de- bio-merged.  
  
"It's a girl." Terriermon stated.  
  
The other four bio-merged digimon reverted back down and walked over to April.  
  
"Hello." Bunnymon waved at them.  
  
"Great. A high digimon." Rika joked.  
  
"I could kick the living crap out of you for what you just said but I won't. April wouldn't like it." Bunnymon replied.  
  
"So, you guys helped Brian delete Highmiramon." April said. "Think you guys can find a nice quiet place to put these two?"  
  
Bunnymon was eagerly going through a entire carrot cake while April told her story. Another carrot cake later, the Tamers told April theirs.  
  
"I'm full." Bunnymon burped.  
  
"She has no appetite, Dad." BlackGuilmon said.  
  
"You're right." Guilmon replied.  
  
"I'm trying to maintain my girlish figure. And besides, I'm a quarter of your size and I could kick both of your butts." Bunnymon said.  
  
April took a drink. "So, that's how you defeated Highmiramon." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it was a tough fight. Lasting only a few months." Takato told her.  
  
"Okay, Prophetmon. I'm done. Take Bunnymon and me to Brian now!" April yelled out.  
  
Prophetmon appeared holding a large pepperoni pizza. He looked at them with a slice of pizza in his beak. He took it out.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"You're taking Bunnymon and me to Brian now." April said stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Sorry. This is why." He said snapping his feathers. A 98 inch Plasma screen TV appeared and Prophetmon handed April the remote. She turned it on to see two Paladinmons.  
  
"What?" She asked questioning it.  
  
One of the Paladinmons looked normal but the other one had blood red armor.  
  
"Just watch." Prophetmon said taking the remote and turning up the volume.  
  
Paladinmon pointed his sword at his mirror image.  
  
"Death Paladinmon, I won't let you past me." Paladinmon said.  
  
"Oh really. You forget. I am you. I'm simply the evil version of you. I know everything you will do and you know everything I'll do. So why bother fighting?" Death Paladinmon asked.  
  
The battle raged on the TV for hours. They were gathered around eating popcorn, watching it as if it was a movie. Bets were going around on who would win. The look in Paladinmon's eyes was familiar to April. She knew what he was going to do.  
  
"No." She said. "He can't."  
  
"Can't what?" Kenta asked.  
  
"He's going to digivolve again." Bunnymon stated.  
  
"He can do that?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Yep." Bunnymon answered.  
  
Demon Paladinmon glared down at his evil self. His evil self was backing up.  
  
"GATE OF DARKNESS!" He attacked.  
  
It didn't take long for Death Paladinmon to be sucked through. The gate closed and Brian and Tinymon reappeared. Suddenly, they disappeared in a burst of white light.  
  
"Dimension bracelet." Prophetmon told April. "He stole it from Highmiramon before he encountered these Tamers."  
  
"What now?" April asked.  
  
"Now, you wait." Prophetmon said. "I have to take my turn now and others need help. I'm considering options. Should I use my turn on you or the others? Ah, heck. A promise is a promise."  
  
Prophetmon snapped his feathers and April and Bunnymon disappeared. They found themselves on top of a semi where a white guy was fighting a black guy. The white guy appeared to be winning.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's an Agent." April said.  
  
"We're in a movie. I thought this wasn't real." Bunnymon said.  
  
"Well, six years ago, I would have said that Digimon didn't exist." April said.  
  
Prophetmon appears next to them.  
  
"Whoops. Should have taken that left turn at some city in New Mexico." Prophetmon said snapping his feathers. 


	2. Prelude To Darkness

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Prelude To Darkness  
  
An enormous explosion rocked the streets of Fair Haven as four digimon ran out of a bank. It was clear that they were powerful without having to scan them. One of them appeared to be a shark and another seemed to be cloaked in black. Then, a couple of people stepped forward to challenge them.  
  
"No." The shark said. "I always wondered how these two were like in battle."  
  
"Yes, you shall have the lion and I, the crustacean." The black digimon said.  
  
Victor glared at them and smiled. In the past four years, he had grown to be about 6" 7'. He had a goatee now and was in good health. Roy was about the same only no facial hair. His height was 6"5' and his hair was mid- back length. His D-Ark flared to life.  
  
"Shadowmon, a Shadow Virus Type digimon. Mega Level. He can hide in any shadow and spy on anyone he likes. His Black Light and Shadow Sword attacks can turn the brightest light to darkness." Victor read the data. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Sharkmon, a Hammerhead Shark Virus Type digimon. Mega Level. His Shark Tooth Torpedoes, Hammerhead Bash, and Feeding Frenzy makes him not like to be Sushi anytime soon." Roy read off. "Shall we, Officer Elecmon?"  
  
"Let's Officer Edgar." Elecmon said giving himself a shake.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Victor exclaimed.  
  
"Ebidramon bio-merge to...Trinoamon!"  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Roy exclaimed.  
  
"Elecmon bio-merge to...Lunar Leomon!"  
  
Lunar Leomon's bright white fur was beautiful in the current light. He pulled out his weapon, a long golden lance that appeared to be more along the lines of a spear.(Think of the Venus Gospel from Final Fantasy VII.) A smirk crossed his lips.  
  
"Let's do this." Lunar Leomon said leaping into the air. "Lunar Lance!"  
  
Sharkmon leapt out of the way and his mouth opened wide. "SHARK TOOTH TORPEDOES!" He attacked sending hundreds of teeth-like missiles at the lunar lion. Lunar Leomon's paws began to glow brightly.  
  
"Lunar Light!" He yelled unleashing a burst of bright light.  
  
Sharkmon instinctively covered his eyes from the blinding light. He yelled out as the light began to cause pain to his eyes.  
  
"Beast King Blitz!" Lunar Leomon said tackling the giant shark.  
  
"I won't let you win." Sharkmon said. "Hammerhead Bash!"  
  
Lunar Leomon evaded the digimon who crashed into the side of a car. As the gigantic shark man turned around, Lunar Leomon let loose another burst of light. Blinding his opponent, Lunar Leomon leapt into the air.  
  
"Lunar Lance!" Lunar Leomon yelled as he impaled the creature.  
  
After a few moments, Sharkmon looks over at the lance that was protruding out of his shoulder. He roared as he burst apart into data particles and faded away. Lunar Leomon turned to see that Trinoamon was not doing so well.  
  
"Dark Aura!" Shadowmon attacked unleashing an enormous field of blackness that encompassed everything.  
  
Both bio-merged megas could not see a half-inch in front of their faces. Lunar Leomon roared in pain as a blast of energy struck him in the back. His hearing allowed him to hear a young boy and his partner. From the sounds that the digimon was making, it was a Veemon. The kid appeared to be searching for a card and suddenly, one of the cards began to glow with a golden light.  
  
"Swipe it!" Trinoamon yelled.  
  
"Di-di-di-digi-modify! Golden Digi-Egg Of Miracles Activate!" The kid yelled as the Golden Digi-Egg Of Miracles appeared in front of him. "Just like on the show. Golden Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon golden-armor digivolve to...Magnamon!"  
  
The glowing golden digimon soared through the air and tackled the shadow digimon.  
  
"Magna Blast!" The glowing digimon attacked. Trinoamon turned his head to face his partner. "Hey! Use that Lunar Light attack! It might counteract his dark aura!" He yelled.  
  
"And the Lord said 'Let There Be Light'! Lunar Light!" Lunar Leomon said. "And it was good."  
  
The sudden blast of light made Shadowmon cringe in pain. Trinoamon looked at Lunar Leomon.  
  
"Let's attack at the same time. That's the only way we'll beat him." Victor told the other bio-merge mega.  
  
"Right!" The white lion yelled.  
  
Magnamon flew high.  
  
"Magna Blast!"  
  
Trinoamon ran and sent his double katana into the shadow beast. Lunar Leomon leapt into the air and in true dragoon style, he impaled the Lunar Lance through him. Shadowmon sent out an unearthly scream and blew apart in a brilliant burst of light. The blast forced the two bio-merged megas back to their original forms and Magnamon back into DemiVeemon. Victor heard wings behind him. He turned around and saw Prophetmon landing.  
  
"So, how would you four cops like to meet the original Digi-Destined?" The owl asked. 


	3. At Last, We're Back

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
Author's Notes: I know that I haven't been able to update recently. I've just been trying to get a  
  
job and luckily I got one at a local supermarket. YEAH!!!! Now, here's chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At Last, We're Back  
  
Ophanimon stared down watching the Legendary Warriors as they lived their lives back in the  
  
real world. She watched her "children" in a sense. She needed to protect them from the evil so  
  
that they could live an ordinary life. At least, one in which they did not have to worry about evil  
  
digimon trying to kill them. She looked up to where the D-Tectors were stored.   
  
"I hope those are no longer needed." She said to no one.  
  
Then, a sharp pain shot through her body. A sword was embedded in her chest. Her ears heard  
  
evil laughter and she watched as Highmiramon came out from behind her.   
  
"I thought you were dead." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I was. Now, you are." He replied.  
  
As she began to sink to the ground, she sent what remained of her power at the D-Tectors. The  
  
energy pulse encompassed the digivices and made them disappear. Highmiramon's face was  
  
enraged.  
  
"Go..." She said her final word as she faded away.  
  
Highmiramon drew in her Fractal code and laughed.   
  
"It's not going to help them very much." He said.  
  
"Prophetmon?" Victor asked confused because he had believed that he'd never need to see that  
  
owl digimon again.  
  
"Yes. It is I. Now, back to what I was talking about. I need you guys to go to the  
  
Digidestined's Digital World. Otherwise known as Azulongmon's realm. I'm trying to get as  
  
much help to the other versions of the Defenders Of The Real and Digital Worlds." Prophetmon  
  
said to the two Tamers. "I've already sent April and Bunnymon to Zhquiomon's realm and to  
  
the Tamers there. The Digidestined are in a greater need for your help."  
  
Ebidramon looked up at the owl. "So, those Legendary Warriors get everyone else. Right?" He  
  
asked.  
  
"But of course." Prophetmon said poking the lobster. "Their digital protector, Ophanimon, has  
  
been killed."  
  
Elecmon's ears perked up. He walked over to Prophetmon; a tear began to roll down from his  
  
right eye.  
  
"Please," He said as another tear began to roll. "tell me you're lying."  
  
Prophetmon drew the small digimon in with a hug. "I wish I were. Highmiramon sent his  
  
Darkness Saber through her chest. With her last bit of strength, she defiantly sent the D-Tectors  
  
to the Legendary Warriors." Prophetmon told him. "She was a great digimon."  
  
Victor looked over at Roy. Both of them had the same thought. "What about Fair Haven?"  
  
Victor asked. "If all of us leave, then they'll be open for attack."  
  
"No. Highmiramon knows Brian enough to not risk a full scale attack on the colony."  
  
Prophetmon said. "Brian acquired a dimension bracelet which lets him go to any world he wants  
  
to. He has Fair Haven tagged to send him back here if its something he needs to deal with.   
  
Now, are you going?"  
  
Roy bent down and patted his partner on the head. "Ever know me to turn down a fight?" Roy  
  
asked his partner.  
  
"If you had, I'd kick your ass." Elecmon said.  
  
Ebidramon jumped and landed on Victor wrapping his appendages around Victor's neck.   
  
"So, when are we going?" The lobster asked.  
  
"Hey." Victor said. "I'm a married man. Jess would kill me."   
  
"No she won't. She'll understand." Roy said. "Alicia would want me to go."  
  
Victor took out his cell phone and dialed Jessica's number.  
  
"Jessica, Prophetmon wants me to go to Azulongmon's realm." He told her.  
  
"Victor, why?" She asked.  
  
"Highmiramon's back. April has already gone to another digital world and Roy and I have to go  
  
to help the Digidestined to fight off Highmiramon's forces in their world." Victor said to her.  
  
"Bring me back a souvenir." Jessica said. "Be safe, honey."   
  
Victor turned off his cell phone and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, they found themselves at  
  
want appeared to be a large picnic. He could see about twelve middle aged adults and they  
  
walked over and sat down. Soon, however, it became apparent that their presence was noticed.   
  
One of them walked over to Victor and Victor noticed that his partner was a Veemon. The  
  
goggles on his head confirmed what Victor thought. He smiled.  
  
"Hello, Davis. The name's Victor. I think you know a friend of mine." Victor said getting up  
  
very glad that the D-Ark could translate languages. "Brian and Tinymon."  
  
"Davis, I think they're speaking the truth." Veemon said to his partner.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" Davis asked.  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred and they saw someone that the Digidestined thought they  
  
would never see again. It looked like WarGreymon but it seemed to have BlackWarGreymon's  
  
attitude. Only, it was a very bright white. Roy's D-Ark came up with the information about this  
  
digimon.  
  
"WhiteWarGreymon. Holy Greymon Vaccine Type Digimon. Mega Level. If you thought any  
  
of the other Greymons were powerful, you haven't seen anything yet. His Terra Light, Dramon  
  
Slayer, and Celestial Twister could even make an Imperialdramon scream for mercy." Roy said  
  
reading off the data. "Looks like he isn't here for the burgers."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Tai yelled a question at the White version of his digimon partner's  
  
mega level.  
  
"Don't you know?" WhiteWarGreymon asked him. "You see. You may have known me better  
  
in this color." WhiteWarGreymon's armor darkened.  
  
"BLACKWARGREYMON!" All of the digidestined yelled out with their partners in unison.  
  
"In the flesh." He said returning his armor to normal. "My new master has appointed me his  
  
second-in-command in charge of his forces. Lord Highmiramon will conquer all the real and  
  
digital worlds and subjugate the humans. All those that stand in his way will fall."  
  
"How could you have returned?" Cody asked him. "MaloMyotismon killed you."  
  
"All digimon with evil in their hearts go to a digital hell. There, I met my master and we  
  
escaped. However, because I was killed by an evil greater than me, Highmiramon gave me the  
  
power of the Three Celestial Digimon who manage the realm of Baihoumon. He slew  
  
Ophanimon and Seraphimon as he took the fractal code of Cherubimon from the Digital Core.   
  
With their strength, I gained greater power than I could ever have dreamed of."  
  
WhiteWarGreymon said. "I shall destroy you all."  
  
"But you have a heart!" Cody said to him. "I know you do!"   
  
"Not anymore!" WhiteWarGreymon yelled. "TERRA LIGHT!"  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Victor yelled.  
  
"Ebidramon bio-merge to...Trinoamon!"   
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Roy yelled.  
  
"Elecmon bio-merge to...Lunar Leomon!"  
  
"LUNAR SHIELD!" Lunar Leomon yelled setting up his strong shield.  
  
The attack struck hard but no one was harmed. Davis turned to face Ken.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"No sweat." Ken said.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"   
  
"EXVEEMON!"   
  
"STINGMON!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...PAILIDRAMON!"  
  
"PAILIDRAMON MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO...IMPERIALDRAMON!"  
  
"You ready, Yolei!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Yolei yelled out rhetorically.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilomon!"   
  
"AQUILOMON!"  
  
"GATOMON!"  
  
"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...SPHILYMON!"  
  
"Static Force!" Sphilymon attacked.  
  
The attack simply bounced off of the digimon without phasing him. Imperialdramon flew high.  
  
"Get everyone out of here!" He yelled.  
  
Quickly, everyone got out of there as Imperialdramon pulled out the gigantic energy cannon he  
  
used to destroy MaloMyotismon.  
  
"MEGA CRUSHER!"  
  
The powerful energy blast struck WhiteWarGreymon and a massive explosion occurred leveling  
  
the entire area. A massive dust cloud enveloped the area and when it cleared, amazement rocked  
  
all of them as WhiteWarGreymon began to laugh the attack off. He sliced his arm through the  
  
air defiantly.  
  
"Like I said. I am more powerful than you could dream of." WhiteWarGreymon said to them  
  
laughing.  
  
"Holy Strike!" An enormous angel digimon attacked. Unlike Imperialdramon's attack,  
  
WhiteWarGreymon seemed to feel this attack a little bit more.   
  
"Karen!" Kari exclaimed. "Thanks for the save."  
  
"ArchAngemon. Holy Angel Vaccine Type Digimon. Mega Level. If Seraphimon wasn't  
  
powerful enough, this Archangel's Holy Strike along with his large library of attacks can make  
  
even the most powerful of digimon seek redemption." Izzy said.  
  
"Everyone, better digivolve to your highest level if we're going to stand any chance at all." Tai  
  
ordered them.  
  
"One step ahead of you, Tai." Izzy said.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon digivolve to..Lillymon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"  
  
"Angemon warp-digivolve to...Seraphimon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkahumon! Ikkahumon digivolve to...Zudomon!"  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Warp digivolve to...!"  
  
"WARGREYMON!"  
  
"METALGARURUMON!"  
  
Seraphimon dodged an attack by WhiteWarGreymon.  
  
"This may take awhile." Victor said. 


	4. The Generals Of Chaos

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 4

The Generals Of Chaos

"DRAMON SLAYER!" WhiteWarGreymon attacked Trinoamon.

The attack threw Trinoamon down to the ground and he was forced to de-bio-merge. Victor looked up at the grinning face of WhiteWarGreymon. He knew this was the end. Ebidramon tried to get up to try to defend his Tamer but Victor knew that it was pointless.

"WhiteWarGreymon, are you really going to fight someone that weak?" Victor heard a woman's voice say to the giant.

WhiteWarGreymon backed away from Victor and turned towards the sound of the voice. Victor watched as a girl, about eighteen years old, walked towards them. She looked strangely familiar. Her hair reached down to her mid-back. She was well-built and maintained herself well. In her hand, a black and blue D-Tector was waiting to be used.

"Or would you rather fight me?" She asked him.

"Is she crazy?" Tai asked.

"No, I don't think she is." Victor told him.

WhiteWarGreymon roared and ran towards her. A large fractal code wrapped itself around her hand.

"UNITY EXECUTEà½€ UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION" She yelled. "CHRONODRAMONà½€"

The huge temporal dragon digimon whacked WhiteWarGreymon with her tail sending him crashing through several trees. A bright white blur went swiftly and impacted against Chronodramon. The gigantic blue dragon impacted with the dense forest and destroyed several hundred trees. Izzy had a look of amazement on his face.

"How did she do that?" Izzy asked.

"She must be a legendary warrior." Victor said. "Brian and another Tamer from my world had managed to find these spirits and become these digimon."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Roy asked. "I think this is a version of Brian."

"What?" Davis asked. "A girl Brian. That's not possible."

Chronodramon flew high into the air and came roaring down. She switched to where her tail pointed straight at WhiteWarGreymon.

"Dragon Spearà½€" Chronodramon attacked.

The sharpened tail struck the holy Greymon in the chest and his armor shattered. He fell to the ground but got back up rather slowly.

"I will destroy all of you." WhiteWarGreymon said as a LadyDevimon landed on the ground.

"WhiteWarGreymonà½€" She snapped at the mighty creature. "Enough of this foolishness. Lord Highmiramon is calling you back. The Generals of Chaos have finally been assembled."

WhiteWarGreymon bowed down. He straightened up and said, "Of course, you are right. We shall continue this battle another time."

In a burst of smoke, both digimon disappeared and Chronodramon landed on the ground. The Digidestined's digimon dedigivolved and Chronodramon reverted back down to the girl they had saw earlier. She walked over to them but she seemed to be a little woozy.

"Is there a doctor in the Digital World?" She asked as she collapsed onto the ground.

Joe and Gomamon ran over to her and began to check her vitals. Gomamon looked over to Joe.

"I think she's a diabetic." Gomamon said.

"I think so too." Joe replied. "Let's get her to a hospital."

Everyone immediately left the Digital World and they quickly got the girl to a hospital. It was close but she was safe. A few hours later, she woke up in a hospital room with Joe, Gomamon, Victor, Ebidramon, and Kari.

"Hi, I have a feeling that you might have some questions." She said to them.

"That ain't the half of it, sister." Ebidramon said, his whiskers twitching.

"Like why you remind us a lot like Brian." Victor said.

She laughed. "I probably look like a chick version of Brian. Don't tell me, he's your goggle head. Let me introduce myself. My name is Briana, the legendary warrior of Time. My guess is that since you look like a guy version of Victoria, you must be Victor. Joe and Kari I already know who they are." She said to them.

After a few hours of conversation, her left eyebrow perked up.

"She said Chaos Generals." Briana said.

"Yah, what does it mean to you?" Victor asked.

Briana lowered her head. "The Highmiramon of my quantum reality had resurrected all of the evil in the four digital worlds. He increased their powered exponentially. It cost us too much to delete each one of them. What worlds were attacked?" She said.

"Well, this one and according to Azulongmon, the Tamers' World was also hit." Kari said to her.

"Just like before." She said then snapping her head towards Victor. "We've got to get to the Legendary Warriors' World before it's too late."

Takuya spat blood from his mouth after he reverted back to his human form. How in the hell did Lucemon come back to life? Why were the four other Legendary Warriors evil again? Lucemon walked over to him and laughed. He looked different. He seemed completely consumed by fire.

"Foolish human, you can not begin to comprehend my new power." Lucemon said. "As one of the Generals of Chaos, even if you had Asunimon, his fractal code would be mine."

The other five legendary warriors were barely able to move to defend themselves. They were all in human form. Bokomon was trying to shield himself with his book. They weren't going to survive. The dark figure that had watched them battle looked over at Lucemon.

"General Lucemon, finish them. I grow tired of this." He said.

"Yes, my lord." Lucemon said. "Inferno Of The Seven Heav—!"

A volley of shurikens blasted Lucemon in the chest causing the Chaos General to fall back in pain. Trinoamon landed between Lucemon and the legendary warriors. Takuya looked over at Bokomon.

"Bokomon! Who's this?" Takuya asked.

"Let me check." Bokomon said. "Ah, Trinoamon. A Ninja Lobster Vaccine Type digimon. Mega Level. His speed gives him a great advantage over other digimon and his deadly Lobster Stars and Lobster Katana will make most enemies run from him."

"Inferno Of The Seven Heav—!" Lucemon began to attack again.

"Shield Of The Just!"

"Spirt Strike!"

"Spirt Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Justice Burst!"

Lucemon staggered back. The barrage of attacks greatly angered him.

"Dragon Spear!"

Enraged, Lucemon attacked, "Inferno Of The Seven Heavens!"

Streams of fire shot out and struck all of the new digimon. The force of the attacks forced them to revert back to their normal forms. Victor spat blood out of his mouth and watched the dark figure approach.

"All of those that use to stand against me have fallen today. It is pitiful and slightly anti-climactic. Don't you agree?" He said.

Area: Unknown

Brian and Tinymon were meditating on a cliff when April and Bunnymon arrived. Brian opened his eyes.

"It's been a while." He said.

"Yah, it has." April replied.

Bunnymon pulled a carrot out of a bag she was carrying and began to nibble on it. She hopped over to Tinymon.

"So Shorty, whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Attempting to check on our friends." He said then his eyes opened wide. "Brian, they're in trouble."

"I'm going to enjoy this. Inferno Of The Seven Heavens!" Lucemon attacked.

Victor threw himself over his wife and his partner to try to shield them from the blast but it never struck. An energy field came up between the good guys and the attack. The attack ended and the field dispersed revealing four friends. April and Bunnymon ran over to them as Brian and Tinymon stepped forward.

"You harm innocent people. You attack my friends and try to kill them. You think you know power. You know nothing." He said pulling out his D-Ark. "Let us show you power."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Brian yelled.

"Tinymon bio-merge to...Paladinmon!"

Calm as ever, Bunnymon hopped over to Victor. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner. We should have made that left turn at Albuquerque." She said rubbing her nose.

Victor looked over at Paladinmon but his old friends looked different. He was larger than his normal form. It seemed as though bands of energy were wrapped around him. The armor of this digimon was a brighter white. All of the digimon in the area appeared to be in shock.

"That can't be Paladinmon." Jessica said.

"Paladinmon. Savior Mode. Holy Crusader Of Time Type Digimon. Mega Level. This is the most powerful form of Paladinmon yet. His Sovereign's Sword attack will cut through his enemies like a hot knife through butter." Bokomon said reading from his book.

Paladinmon opened his eyes and all the glass in the area suddenly shattered at the same time. He held up one finger.

"Lucemon, you may have one free shot. I won't even move." Paladinmon said.

"You fool!" Lucemon laughed at him. "Inferno Of The Seven Heavens!"

The bands of fire lashed out, struck Paladinmon, and quickly dissipated. Paladinmon laughed.

"Lucemon, this is your Havoc mode right. Well, guess I get one free shot." He said as a large broadsword appeared in his right hand. "Sovereign's Sword!"

A single slash caused Lucemon's fractal code appeared which the dark figure quickly absorbed. Paladinmon turned to the dark figure.

"You know as well as I what has returned to the digital worlds." Paladinmon said to him.

"Yes, I do." The dark one stated. "Skreemon."

"Yes. Are you going to go against ancient law?" Paladinmon asked him.

"No. The ancient treaty will be upheld by our side. Will your side also hold up its end?" The dark one said.

"Of course, the Skreemon are a threat to us all." Paladinmon said. "We will not let them win."

"Good." The dark one said. "Generals, we're leaving now."


	5. The Skreemon Plague, Part One, Infection

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Author's Note: Rika's Renamon will be normal spelling. Jessica's partner which is also a Renamon will be differentiated by (Renamon). I know this took forever for me to post and its short but believe me. You will like it.

Chapter 5

The Skreemon Plague Part One

Infection

Azulongmon's Realm

A. K. A The Digidestined Digital World

Primary Village, File Island

Elecmon loved playing babysitter for human children. The baby digimon and the children loved to play together and it only required a few other adult digimon to help him. He walked around the new eggs. He frequently talked to Swanmon about their different raising techniques and they both adapted. However, as he was checking the eggs, an uneasy feeling began to creep over him. A large number of eggs were dark if not black.. One of these eggs began to hatch. He walked over to it slowly. The egg cracked open and a claw tore through Elecmon. He didn't have time to scream as his data was absorbed. A creature similar to the monsters from the movie, Alien, crawled out. It crawled over to a green egg. A claw reached up and it glowed brightly. The claw pierced the eggshell. The color of the egg began to darken as it began to hatch.

Quantum Location: Baihoumon's Realm

A.K.A. Legendary Warrior's Real World

After a trip to a local McDonald's, the gang began to have lunch. Tinymon was eating french fries larger than he was and Brian was munching on a McRib. All the friendly faces were gathered around eating and when they were finished, they turned to the two and watched Tinymon belch. All of the digimon were shocked and Bunnymon threw her paws to her ears.

"What was that?" Veemon asked wincing.

"I can't even do that in my champion form." Agumon said.

(Renamon) was behind Tinymon, who with great speed, kicked Tinymon through a nearby wall. The small blue digimon picked himself up. (Renamon) looked over at him.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little." Tinymon said.

Victor sighed. "Look, I know we haven't seen each other in four years..."

"Actually, by a matter of perspective, I haven't seen you Vic in about four or five months." Brian said. "But I bet you would like to know what the hell is going on."

"Well, duh. What's a Skreemon?" Gatomon asked.

"Ah, the $1,000,000 question." Brian said pulling out his laptop. He typed a few commands and a disgusting digimon appeared on the screen. "This is a Skreemon larva. According to the standard D-Ark, they're a rookie level digimon. However, I had to significantly modify my D-Ark over the last two months and have been able to determine the true power level of this one. It's closer to an ultimate."

This got Izzy's attention. "Prodigious! What about the champion level?"

"That's actually the pupa. It's pretty much defenseless. However, the drone is something else. It reads ultimate on your digivice but in truth it's a very powerful mega that would make WarGreymon look like Koromon." Brian said bringing up the images of both digimon. Then, he typed in a command and another image came up. It was slightly blurred but whatever kind of digimon it was. It was sending waves of fear in the entire group aside from Brian and Tinymon.

Veemon began to stutter. "Wha...Wha....WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"That's the Skreemon Queen. I used a probe I built to try to analyze her. The analyzation software crashed. I can tell you one thing. That digimon is more powerful than anything we have encountered before and she will keep getting more powerful." Brian said sending shivers down the spines of everyone there.

These hideous digimon pushed Andromon towards their mother. Energy webbing bound him as he was forced to kneel before her. He looked up as her mouth swallowed him whole...


	6. The Skreemon Plague, Part Two, Death Unt...

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 6

The Skreemon Plague

Part Two

Death Unto Those Who Know It Not

And

The Truth Of All Things

"MEGA CRUSHER!" Imperialdramon yelled as he fired his most powerful attack at the "ultimate" level Skreemon. The powerful attack which destroyed MaloMyotismon in the Digidestined's darkest hour barely even phased this creature. He fired again and again and even with the aid of Sphilymon and Shakkoumon, they were barely hurting the creature. The power of these Skreemon had even forced WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA-Digivolve into Omnimon but even that wasn't enough. Glimpses of the others that fought told Imperialdramon many things, most of them disturbed him. It was no wonder that the Skreemon horde had set up shop in this realm of the digital world. The bond that the digidestined had with their partners had with them was great. But the bonds that the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors was even greater. If the digidestined had to fight this threat alone, they would be wiped out. Ranamon landed on his shoulder.

"I would suggest you get down, sug." She said pointing up.

Imperialdramon looked up and immediately hit the dirt. BlackMetalKimeramon flew over them.

"Heat Cobra!" It attacked.

The intense blast might have been compared to a thermonuclear blast. When it was over, BlackMetalKimeramon was destroyed but so was ninety-nine percent of the Skreemon mass. The barrier that had been around File Island wavered and in that instant, Paladinmon pierced it despite the protests of his friends. The barrier restored itself. The forces of good could hear Highmiramon's laughter.

"I always knew Brian's greatest weakness. He always had to prove that he was a hero. That he could do things that no one else could. And now it has cost him everything. For the Skreemon were nothing more than something I learned in Hell. A simple manipulation of data from the Dark Ocean was all I needed to banish Brian and Tinymon from the Digital Quantum Realities." Highmiramon demonstrating with a pool of dark water. "Now, the evil legendary warriors should be taking care of the final obstacle."

With a wave of his hand, the scene changed and they saw Prophetmon use his Nostradomus beam attack at Mercurimon, the evil Legendary Warrior smiled.

"Dark Reflection!" He attacked.

April ran into the fray with Bunnymon as Prophetmon's fractal code appeared. Mercurimon began to load the data but a strange thing occurred. Prophetmon's fractal code went through April before being absorbed by Mercurimon. The Tamer collapsed to the ground and the scene was restored to outside the field surrounding File Island.

"I leave you to your thoughts." Highmiramon told them as him and his agents vanished.

An intense surge of pain and Paladinmon heard a voice.

"You foolish mortal. Did you really believe that you could stop my plans? No one can stop what I have planned for the digital worlds. There shall not be a free reality when I am done. But you won't be able to do anything thing about." The voice said.

Then, the pain intensified and Paladinmon, despite his best efforts, fell unconscious.

Leomon gently laid April down on a bed as Bunnymon gazed concerned at her partner. He left the room where the Tamers and the DigiDestined were waiting. From the way Ebidramon was acting, he was probably thinking the same thing that the others were thinking.

"What's your problem?" Veemon asked.

"Don't you get it. We're screwed!" Ebidramon exclaimed. "Paladinmon is gone! April's in a coma and to top things off, Prophetmon has been deleted."

"We're up shit creek without a paddle." DemiDevimon said.

Away from the commotion in the other room, Bunnymon held her partner's hand. The rabbit digimon was crying.

"April, I don't know what I would do without you. All of the things we've been through. All of the lives we've touched. I don't want that to end." Bunnymon said.

Suddenly, April's eyes opened wide but they were white.

"The Paladin of Time's true might is not his own." She said.

"What?" Bunnymon asked.

"His true strength is of those that are his friends. Without their support, he will not have the strength to return to aid them." April said before her eyes went back to normal.


	7. The Way Things Are Not And The Way Thing...

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR STARGATE SG-1 OR STAR WARS

Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while. I have serious writer's block.

Chapter 7

The Way Things Are Not

And

The Ways Things Are

Location Unknown

Brian and Tinymon were falling through a deep void. Tinymon looked over at his partner.

"So, how long do you think we've been falling?" He asked.

"Don't know. My watch stopped about a few hours ago, I think." Brian replied.

The two of them laughed but knew that this wasn't a laughing matter. Brian "laid down" again and put his arms behind his head. He began to whistle the theme to the original series of Star Trek. As he whistled, a misty form appeared in front of them and began to take shape. It soon began to become an owl. The tamer and digimon immediately recognized who it was.

"Prophetmon, what are you doing here?" Tinymon asked.

"Well, I have been deleted by Mercurimon and part of my data got copied onto April."

Prophetmon said.

"Wait, how did your data get copied onto April?" Brian asked.

If Prophetmon had shoulders, he probably would have been shrugging his shoulders.

"Whooooooooཀ Hell if I knowཀ I'm dead. I'm not even sure what's going to happen to me. But

I can do something for you." The ghost owl said.

"What's that?" Tinymon asked.

"Your Sovereign abilities. Well, since you two are the Sovereigns of the Core digital world, I thought I should activate those abilities. See ya." Prophetmon said as he vanished.

"Well, now what do we do?" Brian asked.

"Well, now what do we do?" Victor asked.

Victor, Jessica, Roy, April, Takato, Rika, Henry, and T.K along with their partners were in T.K.'s living room. Jessica had a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"We try to hold back Highmiramon and his goons till Brian and Tinymon can make it back to our quantum reality." (Renamon) said. "It's not like any of us have the power to destroy Highmiramon."

Ebidramon looked up at (Renamon). "I can't believe you. Just because the first time we've seen Paladinmon, he seemed to be like the Digital World's version of Neo and that I was glad he was on our side. That doesn't mean we can't stop trying to fight. Sure, I'm scared but I'm not going to stop."

"And your point?" (Renamon) asked.

"We try to stop Highmiramon and act as though they might not be able to come back. They would do the same." Ebidramon said to them.

"Hate to say it but the lobster's right." Guilmon said.

An alarm began to sound. Patamon put his arms to his head.

"I don't like that sound." Patamon said.

"Unity Executeཀ Unity Spirit Evolutionཀ" Briana yelled out. "Chronodramonཀ"

"Fusion Executeཀ Fusion Spirit Evolutionཀ" Takuya and Koji yelled out.

"Aldamonཀ"

"Beowulfmonཀ"

"Executeཀ Beast Spirit Evoulutionཀ" J.P. yelled out.

"MetalKabuterimonཀ"

The four Legendary Warriors stood in front of an opponent who was very familiar. Bokomon had his book out.

"Arcahighmiramon. Fallen Archangel Virus Type Digimon. Mega Level. His Demon Sword and Fallen Grace attacks will shatter great barriers." Bokomon read out of the book.

"Wait a minute, Brian's laptop didn't have him in there." MetalKabuterimon said.

Arcahighmiramon smirked slightly. "It would seem my double in this quantum reality has made a very poor mistake by banishing the Paladin Of Time." He said to them.

"What do you mean?" Beowulfmon asked.

"The removal of a few major players in a game throws all of reality into chaos. Guess this means I get to have fun along with a friend I brought along." Arcahighmiramon said snapping his fingers. When he did, a figure digitized in and he was eerily familiar.

Arcahighmiramon looked a lot more human than his counterpart in this reality. He seemed to be a black angel. However, this new figure wasn't what they were expecting. It looked like Paladinmon.

"Paladinmon?" Someone asked. Nobody knew who asked it.

The figure grinned. "You're close." He said as his armor began to darken.

"Shadowpaladinmon. Unholy Crusader Virus Type digimon. Mega Level. His Temporal Annihilator and Demon Slash attacks will crush anyone who opposes him." Bokomon read out of his book.

Shadowpaladinmon and Arcahighmiramon stood before what the two of them considered to be only meager resistance. They smiled and brought their swords up.

"This shouldn't be too long." Arcahighmiramon said to his partner.

"Maybe something interesting will happen." Shadowpaladinmon replied. The dark crusader brought his free arm up and gestured at them to attack. He lowered his sword. "This shouldn't take you too long should it. I think I'll let you have these fools."

Arcahighmiramon smiled. "Thanks. Go have a little fun elsewhere."

In another burst of smoke, Shadowpaladinmon disappeared. That's when the remaining digimon attacked.

"FALLEN GRACEཀ" Arcahighmiramon attacked.

Shadowpaladinmon reappeared in the throne room of Highmiramon's palace. The Lord of Darkness seemed to be pleased when this evil version of his archenemy appeared. Highmiramon stood up and walked towards Shadowpaladinmon. The Unholy Crusader took a knee with his sword laying on the ground. His head was lowered and he felt the Dark Lord's hand touch the top of his helmet.

"It would seem that my corruption of the copy of his data worked successfully. Arise my knight, by my understanding of the laws of Quantum Reality, I only delayed my enemy's return. He hasn't been banished. Brian and Tinymon will be back very soon." Highmiramon told his new subject. "So we must prepare."

Shadowpaladinmon rose up onto his feet. He turned to his lord. "My lord, what will you have me do once he returns?" He asked him.

Highmiramon raised a hand onto Shadowpaladinmon's shoulder. "I will not need you to do a thing except to have you there. A secret weapon has been constructed that will allow me to ascend to great power which will destroy the forces of good."

This was not happening. This was not happening. Trinoamon told himself. This couldn't be happening.

Arcahighmiramon was not even tiring. The entire combined forces of good were almost laid to waste in this city that had quickly became a battlefield. Trinoamon watched helplessly as Arcahighmiramon walked over to (Sakuyamon).

"Get...away...from...my...wifeཀ" Trinoamon tried to yell out but it wasn't more than a rough yell, without much volume.

Arcahighmiramon turned his head slightly towards Trinoamon, a crooked smile was seen on his face. He brought his sword over his head.

"She's your wife." He said seeming to notice as if he was surprised. "Well, that probably means that you are going to mind if I do this." With that, his massive sword was slammed deep within (Sakuyamon)'s chest. She screamed in pain as the realization that she was going to die. Victor yelled out to.

"YOU BASTARDཀ" Victor yelled out.

Arcahighmiramon leaned down to be closer to (Sakuyamon). "You know what that feeling is, you cute shaman. That slow chill creeping its way up through you. That is death. And you of course know what I am planning to do. I'm going to load your data into me and then kill the rest of your little friends. There is nothing that you can do that can stop me." He said to her.

Suddenly, (Sakuyamon) was enveloped by a blinding light. Arcahighmiramon stood up and extended a hand out. Bright particles of data began to be drawn into his hand. Victor knew that he had failed to protect the one he loved. The light was ended and (Sakuyamon) was gone. Then, Victor heard something. As if it was in the back of his head, he heard a voice.

Victor, I love you and I don't blame you. So get up and fight. You need to hold off Arcahighmiramon just a little longer. What strength I have left is now yours, my love.

Arcahighmiramon had a big grin on his face. He turned towards Zephyrmon and as he was about to slam his sword into her, a rain of black shurikens landed on his back. Arcahighmiramon turned around and saw Trinoamon behind him. A katana was in his right claw.

"Too scared to fight me like a man." Trinoamon said.

Arcahighmiramon felt his shoulder where one of the shurikens had struck. It hurt. He stared at his enemy and noticed a slight difference in him. Trinoamon's ninja garb was gone and in its place was armor. It resembled the armor a Japanese samurai would were. He was in full armor. Bokomon managed to pull out his book and the pages flipped automatically to the correct page.

DIGIMON: Trinoamon Samurai Mode

TYPE: Bushido Lobster Vaccine Type Digimon

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Samurai Slash, Emperor's Ride, and The Rising Sun

OTHER INFO: This digimon is a living reminder of the past. His powerful attacks will shatter

his foes and along with his faithful steed, none can stop him.

Then, Trinoamon did something that surprised Arcahighmiramon. A series of quick whistles escaped his lips. The clouds that had formed since Arcahighmiramon and Shadowpaladinmon's arrival began to part as a white stallion with wings began to fly down. As this magnificent stallion landed, life began to peak out from underneath the hooves. Grass, flowers, as well as other forms of fauna. Trinoamon patted his new friend on the head as he got onto him.

"I will make you pay for what you've done." Trinoamon said. "You have my word of honor. You will pay."

DIGIMON: Hildagomon

TYPE: Holy Winged Horse Vaccine Type Digimon

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Stallion Stampede and Triumphant Return

OTHER INFO: This digimon is the partner of Trinoamon Samurai Mode. Together, nothing can stop them. Alone however, this horse is still a power to be reckoned with.

With that, Hildagomon reared up on two legs and Trinoamon had his katana held up high. The front legs of the mighty stallion returned to the earth and they began to charge.

"Emperor's Rideཀ" Trinoamon yelled out as Hildagomon whinnied. As soon as the attack was announced, phantom horses appeared and began to charge with the mounted duo. Each of these phantom steeds had on their backs an armored samurai. As the two got nearer to

Arcahighmiramon with their phantom army, Arcahighmiramon couldn't believe this. Then unexpectedly, Daemon appeared and took the entire force of the attack. Quickly as the digimon that sacrificed himself began to fragment into data particles, Arcahighmiramon began to load up on the evil digimon's data. The strength of him invigorated Arcahighmiramon and he got up. Even though Daemon had taken the brunt of the attack, some of the attack had spilled through. Arcahighmiramon smiled.

"Well, I knew he was good for at least something." Arcahighmiramon sneered as he got up a bit staggered.

"RISING SUNཀ" Trinoamon attacked.

Arcahighmiramon watched as an enormous fireball seemed to appear from out of nowhere and it began to rose up high into the sky. Then as it reached a great height, it began to plummet towards the earth at the dark digimon. He couldn't believe the amount of power that his formerly fallen foe held. Then, before it could strike, Lunarmilleniummon got between Arcahighmiramon and the attack. As this powerful digimon was deleted by the attack, once again did Arcahighmiramon load him. Trinoamon gazed in horror as he watched the digimon that had murdered his wife laugh.

"You know for a minute there, I thought you might have had a chance." Arcahighmiramon laughed as he flew into the air. "Fallen Graceཀ"

Before when he had used this same attack, he had to use it on all of them at once. Even then, it was very powerful. Now, with it being focused on Trinoamon and Hildagomon, it was going to be even more powerful. In a way, it reminded Victor of Goku's Kamaehamaea Wave from Dragonball Z. Only it was a form of energy that was completely void of color to the point where if someone was observing it, they would say that black couldn't describe it. When it impacted, it sent a surge of pain through Trinoamon and Hildagomon threw him from his back. A surge of pain went through Trinoamon's back as he hit the ground. Arcahighmiramon poked Trinoamon in the chest with his sword.

"In all of the worlds in all of the quantum realities, what makes you think you can defeat me? The supreme lord of darkness." Arcahighmiramon said to him as he was claiming victory over his foe.

Suddenly, a loud noise along with a bright light made a metal ring appear. A center ring with in it began to spin around.

"Where'd the Stargate come from?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't know but we're going to be sued." Ebidramon replied.

The wormhole opened and soon a robot came through. A camera on it began to swivel around and then two figures emerged. One of them was very short. The other was clad in a black t-shirt with a Superman logo set in chrome, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black leather biker boots. The human in the leather jacket pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Sorry you'll lose the Malp, General." He said.

"No biggie. Kick the guy's ass." The other voice said.

The wormhole faded away and everyone recognized who it was.

"Brianཀ" April exclaimed.

"Tinymon, what took you so long?" Bunnymon asked.

Tinymon shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Like you said, I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque. Now, how about Brian and I take care of that moron? Anything knew?"

"He killed (Sakuyamon). Somehow, Trinoamon gained a mode change but thanks to Daemon and Lunarmilleniummon, that didn't help for long." Bunnymon said.

Brian and Tinymon walked towards Arcahighmiramon. Roy noticed that Brian still had his ever faithful confident walk. Brian was slightly ahead of Tinymon.

"HEY ASSHOLEཀ"

Tinymon looked up at Brian. He shook his head at his partner.

"Apparently, you aren't much of a diplomat, my friend." Tinymon laughed a little.

"It got his attention though." Brian said pointing.

Arcahighmiramon began to charge at them with his sword raised above his right shoulder. He was rather angry.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activateཀ" Brian yelled out.

"Tinymon bio-merge to...Paladinmonཀ"

As Arcahighmiramon's sword began to rain down, his blade was stopped by another. The blade seemed to be made of nothing but pure light. A strange aura seemed to be given off around it. The blade itself seemed to be inscribed with strange symbols. As the mist cleared, a new version of Paladinmon was revealed. His armor seemed to be borrowed from every culture although it seemed to be more European cultures. His entire form seemed to be shrouded in this thin aura. Around him, a good number of spheres encompassed him in a ring. Bokomon began to search through his book and soon he came to the right page.

DIGIMON: Paladinmon Sovereign Mode

TYPE: Holy Crusader Virus Type Digimon

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Sovereign Slash, Temporal Tempest, Time's Triumph

OTHER INFO: Now, with his full power revealed as a Sovereign, Paladinmon Sovereign Mode reigns supreme. Any digimon that tries to stand against him will feel the wrath of a true ruler.

Paladinmon had a grin from ear to ear as what seemed like no time had passed as he had bisected Arcahighmiramon. As disbelief washed over his face, he fragmented into data particles and began to disappear into the wind. With one hand, Paladinmon began to draw in data but not all of it.

Inside the joined form of Paladinmon, this was taking an eternity. The two of them were busy sorting out (Sakuyamon)'s data from Arcahighmiramon's own. They had never had to do this before so it was requiring a lot of concentration. Brian felt another presence appear within his mind. Actually two, one of them was imprisoned. The other simply just got there. He stared at both of them. One of them was the Gou'ald System Lord Anubis. The other was the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He knew why Anubis was there but it still perplexed Brian why Obi-Wan was here. There were a few others but he didn't think to bring them up.

"Why do you insist on this foolishness, human?" Anubis asked.

"He does it for his fallen comrades. One of them is the wife of one of his best human friends." Obi-Wan told the imprisoned god.

"He should just absorb Arcahighmiramon and be done with it." Anubis replied to the Jedi Master.

Brian slammed a fist on the table.

"That's enough out of both of you. Both of you were some of the greatest minds of your realities." Brian told them. "I need your help to sort through this."

"Why should the prisoner help his jailer?" Anubis asked extending a hand out.

"If Brian wished, he could suppress you completely. However, he requires your help and if you were as intelligent as you believe you are, you would help him." Obi-Wan told him. "You have my help."

After a few moments, Anubis stated. "As you have my help."

"Good. Now, let's get to work." Brian told his two "partners".

Soon, (Sakuyamon) reformed. Brian chuckled. "Next up on the agenda, parting the Red Sea."

One of the spheres separated from Paladinmon and it shone very brightly. Beams of light from it struck all of the digimon. Soon, each one of the digimon were fully healed. All of them got up.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again." Tinymon joked.

"It's not over guys." Brian said pointing his sword in the direction that Highmiramon was soon standing along with his remaining Generals Of Chaos.

"Come at me, Paladinmon." Highmiramon told his foe. "You deserve it."

Paladinmon began to run towards Highmiramon. It seemed as though Highmiramon wasn't even going to move.

DIGI-MODIFYཀ HYPER SPEED ACTIVATEཀ

Faster than Highmiramon should have been able to move, he jumped into the air and managed to kick Paladinmon back to where he began this charge. A human came out from Highmiramon's shadow. Takato recognized her immediately.

"Jeri?" He asked bewildered. "What are you doing?"

Jeri seemed like a darker version of herself. Her hair and the clothes she normally wore were pitch black. Her face seemed unnaturally paler than normal and a black D-Ark was held in her hand.

"As you can see, Paladinmon. I have gained a partner." Highmiramon said. "My own Tamer."

"Takato, Highmiramon is my new partner." Jeri told them.

"Jeri, he's evil." Guilmon said to her.

"Guilmon, you don't know him like I do." Jeri confided in them. "He's a nice guy."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Highmiramon bio-merge to...Suprememiramonཀ"

Suprememiramon seem to be a taller version of himself. Brian didn't need the D-Ark to tell him the level. Suprememiramon was an Ultra-Level Digimon. As Paladinmon charged, Gallantmon seemed beside himself.

"Shield Of The Justཀ"

The red beam from Gallantmon's shield struck Paladinmon in his side. Paladinmon turned and Gallantmon attacked again.

"Lightning Joustཀ"

The attack knocked Paladinmon back a foot. He seemed angry.

"What are you doing, Gallantmon?" Paladinmon asked him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I can't let you hurt Jeri." Gallantmon pleaded. "I don't wish to fight you but you won't give me much of a choice."

"Gallantmon's right." MegaGargomon said landing near his friend. "Highmiramon is using her to gain power."

"We can't let her get hurt because of it." Sakuyamon said to them.

"So you're just going to have to come through us to get to her." Justimon informed Paladinmon.

Surprise seemed to hit Takato as Trinoamon, on Hildagomon, (Sakuyamon), and CrusaderBunnymon landed near their friend. A fierce determination seemed to be in them as they stared at the Tamers that were trying to keep them from an evil that they had fought against for years.

"Just because Jeri lost Leomon doesn't excuse her from this course of action, Takato." Trinoamon said.

"She chose her own path, Rika." (Sakuyamon) said to her.

"And if you think you can stop us...bring it on." CrusaderBunnymon said to them.

Both Sakuyamons attacked at the same time. However, both of them were using the same attacks and they knew what to expect. This left them with little else but to resort to fisticuffs. Their scepters were being used as weapons and this was the only that the fight had been continuing.

"Jessica, why are you doing this?" Rika asked. "You know Highmiramon is using Jeri. We have to help her break free of his manipulation."

"Rika, you are such a child!" Jessica yelled out. "You don't know what Highmiramon did to our world. You don't know anything."

While Jessica was yelling out, Sakuyamon jammed her scepter into the ground. She used it as leverage to spin around and land both feet in (Sakuyamon)'s chest. This knocked the wind out of her and the force sent (Sakuyamon) into a building which collapsed on her. Sakuyamon walked over to the debris and lowered her head.

"We aren't at war with each other, Jessica. Jeri is one of us. She's on our side." Rika said to her.

Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted and the debris from the building flew away at a great rate. Sakuyamon fell to the ground as a figure came out of the blinding light. The figure had a shape similar to her own but highly more developed, especially in the legs, hips, buttock, bust, and arms. The armor was roughly the same but it to was different. It was a better version. This figure's armor wasn't golden but more metallic. The scepter now had blades at both ends. She was mean.

DIGIMON: Warsakuyamon

TYPE: Dark Mystic Shaman Data Type

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Wraith Strike, Steel Wind, Titanium Mandala

OTHER INFO: This is a more powerful form of Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon is only able to achieve this great and powerful form when a Digimon Sovereign gives her great power. Everything about her is better than her previous self. As a side note, despite the fact that it is a data type digimon, it's attacks will correspond to the type that the attacked digimon is weakest against. The digimon that attacks Warsakuyamon will have its attack type changed to the form that Warsakuyamon is strongest against. Because of this, you should only engage with battle with her at extreme risk.

"You know nothing about war, Sakuyamon!" Warsakuyamon yelled out. With that, she flew high into the air. "You were always a child, Rika. You could never grasp the full concept of evil. Jeri made her choice. You had a chance to change your mind and now you have chosen your path." Bits of metal seemed to form in the air. "Titanium Mandala!"

She gestured towards Sakuyamon and the metal shards began to rain down on Sakuyamon faster than she could put up a shield to try to protect herself. After the attack stopped, Rika and Renamon were forced to revert back to their separate forms. Warsakuyamon turned to see Trinoamon and Megagargomon.

"Victor, you haven't been around Jeri since she lost her partner." Henry said to Victor. "We're lucky, Victor. We haven't lost our partners, she has. She had no support from the deepest connection a person can have in their life. It's probably stronger than love. I'm not sure. But Highmiramon saw she was vulnerable and she latched on to him. He's tricking her."

"Henry, you don't know what I've been through. Highmiramon killed nearly six billion people. He's a monster. You got off easy. You never felt what it was like for evil to try to claim those you loved." Victor replied rearing Hildagomon onto his hind legs. "And I must avenge those who lives were claimed by him and you're in my way. EMPEROR'S RIDE!"

The phantom calvary of samurai formed around the mounted Trinoamon and they charged towards Megagargomon. When the attack ended, Megagargomon was heavily dented up. Henry knew that he couldn't take another attack.

"MEGA BARRAGE!" Henry and Terriermon yelled out in unison.

The rockets shot out and completely missed Trinoamon who appeared behind. A huge fireball formed over Trinoamon.

"RISING SUN!" Trinoamon yelled out. The massive fireball dove down at Megagargomon which left them with no other choice but to de-bio-merge into their separate forms.

Zhquiomon's Realm

Real World

Hypnos Complex

Yamaki began to play with his Zippo lighter. It was a nasty habit he picked up in college. He never actually used it but it was given as a gag gift by a few of his friends. They were more of the party animals and since he was a little too stubborn to let them have a laugh, he kept that damn Zippo. Since he didn't smoke, he really never used it. The repetition of opening and closing the lighter's lid came when he was bored one night. That time, it helped him to think. Now, it was habit. Riley walked up to him. He had been previously watching digi-cams. The technology was hacked from an alternate reality Tamer's laptop computer. Essentially, these cameras were nano-machines that appeared as clouds of dust. It was remarkable technology that had been implemented but according to the data collected from the laptop computer. He never built it but had designed it. The purpose of the devices were to spy from one reality to another. Yamaki was pleased that Brian's technology had worked.

"Dolphin believes he can launch it." Riley told him.

"Tell him to launch it immediately." Yamaki ordered her. "I don't believe Takato can last much longer."

(WHERE WE PREVIOUSLY LEFT OFF!)

Paladinmon chucked Gallantmon ungracefully away from him into a 7-11. Gallantmon couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. His armor was dented in pretty much every place imaginable. Paladinmon couldn't be real, Takato thought. Gallantmon got back up and tried to strike Paladinmon with his lance but in what seemed like a blink of an eye, his former comrade spun around and shattered the lance. The blow inflicted made the battered digimon fell to the ground as Paladinmon raised his sword. Suddenly, Takato heard a voice but it wasn't Guilomon's.

"Takato, I'm about to send you a little help." Yamaki said. "Say hello to Grani."

After Yamaki had said this, a large red winged craft flew by and blasted Paladinmon. Gallantmon got up quickly and leapt onto the top of the craft and that is when Guilomon noticed something about it.

"Takato, it's the ark." Guilomon said.

"What, Guilomon?" Takato asked. "It disappeared after we returned to the real world."

"He's right, Takato." Yamaki told him. "Shortly after Paladinmon destroyed the D-Reaper, the Monster Makers found it between the real world and the digital world. For years, we have been refitting the original Arc's program to combat Highmiramon. I never imagined that we'd have to deploy it against an ally."

Gallantmon flew around and brought Grani's weapon to bear. Paladinmon turned to see his attacker and Gallantmon knew that this would be the perfect time to strike.

"Yuggoth Blaster!" Gallantmon yelled out.

The bright white blast shot out of Grani's jaws and the blast struck Paladinmon square in the chest. This attack caused the great Sovereign to stagger. Suddenly, Paladinmon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Somehow, Gallantmon noticed someone behind him.

"Time's Triumph!" Paladinmon yelled out. The Sovereign Spheres glowed and shot out blue beams and were about to strike Gallantmon when Grani got in the way. The powerful attack made Grani fragment in a burst of light. When the light was over, a new figure stood in Gallantmon's place. Except for Brian's comrades, no one knew who it was.

DIGIMON: Gallantmon Crimson Mode

TYPE: Holy Knight Virus

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Invincible Sword and Final Justice

OTHER INFO: This is a new version of Gallantmon thanks to Grani's sacrifice to save the original version of Gallantmon. Any digimon who fights him that has mode in its name will have their attack power halved.

Gallantmon flew up to Paladinmon and had the energy bolt in his hands. He slashed it at Paladinmon who staggered a bit. Gatomon and Biyomon were watching the battle intensely. The other digidestined digimon joined them in watching the battle.

"Paladinmon was right." Gatomon said to them. "I've got to stop this."

"I'm not sure if we can." Patamon said. "T.K., will you help?"

Davis stepped up. "We all will."

"Patamon warp-digivolve to...Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp-digivolve to...Ophanimon!"

"Agumon warp-digivolve to...WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp-digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"

"Tentomon warp-digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp-digivolve to...Rosemon!"

"Biyomon warp-digivolve to...Phoenixmon!"

"Gomamon warp-digivolve to...MetalIkkaumon!"

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...Pailidramon!"

"Pailidramon mega-digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"

"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to...Digmon!"

"Digmon warp-armor-digivolve to...Excavatormon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilomon!"

DISEMBODIED VOICE: "Will the Tamers be able to hold up against the combined might of the Tamers from New Haven and the Digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters."


	8. AD INFINITUM CARPE DIEUM

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 8

AD INFINITUM CARPE DIEM

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Gallantmon exclaimed at the digidestined who had just sided with Paladinmon and his friends.

"Takato, when I was the Digimon Emperor, the digidestined did everything to stop me. Now that Jeri has turned, we have to do everything it takes to stop Highmiramon." Ken said to Takato. "Even if it destroys Jeri."

Takuya stepped forward with his D-Tector out. "They won't be alone." The other five legendary warriors were behind him.

"Execute now! Fusion Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Koji exclaimed.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Tommy yelled out.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Aldamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"Tafrimon!"

"Zaptruomon!"

"Frigaromon!"

"Voidmon!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Names going down

As the Legendary Warriors advanced towards Gallantmon, Paladinmon swiftly brought his sword up. He shook his head.

"No, I will deal with him. Go, break through. Take Highmiramon down." Paladinmon said to them.

"No, Paladinmon." Said Trinoamon. "We fight as one, we go down as one. We're friends for life remember."

"Thanks." Brian said. "Now Gallantmon, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I have to protect Jeri." Takato told them.

Paladinmon shook his head. He didn't want it to come to this. His shield began to charge up as he carefully took aim at Gallantmon.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Shield Of The Ages!"

The blue energy beam blasted Gallantmon, unlike Gallantmon's own Shield of The Just attack which constituted a single beam centered in the center of the shield, this attack came out of the entire shield. Gallantmon recoiled from the attack and fell to the ground. As he slowly got back up, he heard the cry of a horse and turned to see Trinoamon rearing his steed onto two legs. The thunderous roar of the Rising Sun Attack nearly deafened him and soon Takato had to wipe a trickle of blood away from his nose. He watched as the others rushed past him quickly, without giving him a second thought. Takato met Guilmon's gaze and knew that he had failed.

Suprememiramon watched as the lower echelons of his legion was being cut down by those pathetic humans and their digimon allies. Without those digimon, they wouldn't stand a chance. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Shadowpaladinmon.

"What do you think?" The digimon lord asked.

"About what?" Shadowpaladinmon asked.

"About this glorious battle, Shadowpaladinmon." Supremiramon asked him again. "This is just what I needed. This will be the final battle."

A few moments later, he heard what was definitely considered a laugh coming from the dark paladin. He turned. "Is there something you find funny with this whole situation?"

Shadowpaladinmon began to walk around Supremiramon pointing a finger. He was still laughing. "You know. I just realized that I am a perfectly evil copy of that one that is fighting right now. Everything about me and him is exactly the same including..." He said considering.

With a little trepidation, he asked, "Including what?"

Shadowpaladinmon seemed to smile through his helmet. Raising his sword slightly, he said, "Our hatred for you." With that, he suddenly attacked, sending both of them into the battlefield.

The battle seemed to freeze as Supremiramon tumbled onto the battlefield. With a single blast, Highmiramon and Jeri were separated. A quick stab and Highmiramon was data being loaded by Shadowpaladinmon. The dark paladin turned his back and saw his light counterpart land.

"Now, we battle." Paladinmon said to him raising his sword.

Nodding, the dark paladin replied. "Yes, we shall but not right know." He snapped his fingers and the dark digimon and the army was gone.


	9. Reality Bites

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 9

Reality Bites

A week later, Brian was sitting with Tinymon in Paladin Park. This was the second human settlement in the digital world and neither one of them had seen it before. They were on a park bench looking at a marble statue of Paladinmon in the center of the park. Tinymon looked over at Brian.

"Tell me why this park and the city have the same name?" He asked Brian.

"I don't know." Brian replied lowering his head. "What do you think are our chances are against him?"

"He's too powerful. You saw how easy it was for him to defeat Highmiramon." Tinymon said. "I mean, he completely destroyed him. I could sense it. His data was completely fried."

A digimon walked up to them. Brian saw a few Tamers check their D-Arks for the data on this digimon but by now, Brian had enough practice with his Sovereign abilities to get the data himself.

"Groundhogmon, how may I help you?" He asked.

Groundhogmon bowed the best he could. "Sovereign, I am glad I was able to find you here. The other Great Sovereigns have called the council together and your presence is requested. Please, there isn't time." He said.

With a slight nod, the three of them vanished. At the same, Victor and Jessica were seeing someone very special to them.

"Destiny!" Renamon yelped as the two year old grabbed hold of her right ear. The fox digimon shook her head and retracted her ears out of range. "I've told you a dozen times not to do that!"

"Are we having a problem, Renamon?" Ebidramon asked. He always found it funny when Destiny made a grab at her ears.

She set Destiny down and watched as the raven-haired girl walked over to the lobster digimon. Destiny loved playing with Ebidramon. No one knew why but the two of them seemed to click when they were together. Victor and Jessica were smiling as their daughter played with their partner digimon.

"It's a good thing that she looks like her mother." A voice said from behind them. "Because her father isn't good looking."

Victor turned around and a smile crossed his face. Brian and Tinymon were there; both with a smile on their faces. They seemed a little different. Brian had a blue duffel bag at his right side.

"We heard from Roy that you and Jessica had a little girl. We came to see." Tinymon said to him.

Victor and Jessica brought their daughter over to them. Brian crouched down to be closer to Destiny's height. The little girl smiled as did the tamer and his digimon partner. Brian held out his hand and the girl took it.

"So you're Destiny." Brian said reaching his other hand into the bag. "I have something for you."

Destiny let go of his hand as her natural curiosity took over. Brian set down the duffel bag and pulled the sides of it down. A brown box was revealed and Brian opened it. The little girl smiled as she reached in to pull out a red and brown terrier. The dog seemed frozen in place and everyone seemed a little confused. Brian reached a hand out and stroked the right ear of the dog. The single stroke seemed to be brought the animal to life as it became playful and licked the young girl's face. Laughter escaped her as she was caught surprised.

"What the heck is that?" Victor asked.

"It's from one of the alternate universes we visited while trying to get back to our quantum reality." Tinymon said. "In that reality, dogs are rare so a lot of people have these robotic pets. We didn't actually pay for this though."

Jessica's eyes went wide. "You stole this from another reality!" She exclaimed.

"No!" Brian replied quickly. "Blew up a meteor that was about to wipe it out. It was a thank you gift from a little girl just like your daughter."

"Oh." Jessica said. "Sorry for thinking you were a crook. Honey, why don't you go play with your new puppy?"

Destiny giggled and chased the dog out into the yard. The two of them ran until they came to a forested area near her house that had a river running next to it. She sat down next to it and the robotic dog sat down next to her. The dog began to rub up against her and his collar began to shine. Curiosity got the better of her as she checked the collar. A seven-lettered word seemed to blaze itself onto it.

"Paragon?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, something made a sound near the water and that caught the little girl's attention. Slowly, she walked over to the water. She screamed and disappeared underneath the blue water.

The scream barely registered on Renamon's ears. At first, she thought she was imagining it. Then, the dog began to bark rapidly and loudly. Her ears perked up and her eyes went wide as she yelled out the name of her Tamer's daughter. Renamon ran through the glass sliding door of their home and immediately shadow jumped to where she heard the scream. Her eyes quickly scanned the surroundings and she saw the tracks of the toy dog. It seemed as though the dog was chasing something and she ran following the tracks. Soon, she saw the dog chasing something in the river. She shadow-jumped, grabbed the group at the house, and shadow-jumped again while still running. The dog seemed to be doing something.

What no one knew was that in the reality where this robotic dog was manufactured was that it had protection subroutines built in. Weapons systems were also an added feature that had been built in. Sonar as well as infrared imagining revealed what had taken his master but of course, what it was didn't matter. Nor was it in his database. Since this was an unknown species, it then began to utilize the knowledge that had been preprogrammed by the manufacturer. This unit was capable of independent thought as well as its capability of making decisions based on the information at hand. Since what had taken his master was obviously aquatic or at the very least part-aquatic, it would pose a slight problem on how to get her away from it. Then, a file was found that would allow for a solution. Several aquatic animals could hear at different frequencies that humans at the same frequencies either wouldn't hear or wouldn't be harmful when emitted in an aquatic environment. Reconfiguring a sonic grenade to the proper frequency, he fired it into the river. Since the creature was moving at forty miles an hour, it was a matter of triangulation to land the grenade where he needed it. The creature suddenly leapt out of the water and landed near the river. It grabbed the sides of its head and cried out in pain. Destiny quickly escaped from her grasp and ran over to him.

"Thank you, Paragon! AHHHHH!" She yelled out when suddenly a brown creature grabbed her and she was swept up into the trees.

A metallic form appeared in from of him. It looked away from him towards the trees.

"Arbormon, take Ranamon away from here. Grumblemon, take the child back to our master's palace." It said. "I'll deal with the toy."

Whatever it was took a swing at him, Paragon dodged and fired the photon cannon that was installed in his mouth. The photon bolt struck the being dead center. Paragon growled and hurled a high-powered sonic grenade at it. What appeared to be a smile formed and it absorbed the grenade. However, a look of shock appeared on its face as the grenade detonated within him. The blast had caused a stream of data appear. Paragon activated his data collectors and downloaded the data into his memory banks. He would analyze this data later. The robot dog looked over to see the humans who were with Destiny at the time appeared near him. Paragon pointed his best to show the direction that Destiny went.

"Look, I think that dog is trying to tell us something." Ebidramon said. "What is it, boy?"

"Destiny must have gone that way." Renamon said with a little doubt.

Brian and Tinymon got in front of them and the Tamer had a smile on his face. He pulled out his D-Ark and was laughing slightly. A look of shock came over the face of his friend. Jessica switched her D-Ark to the communications.

"Everyone get here now!" She yelled into it before switching of the communications.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Victor yelled out.

"Ebidramon bio-merge to...Trinoamon, Samurai Mode!"

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Jessica yelled out.

"Renamon bio-merge to...WarSakuyamon!"

A wave of darkness seemed to fill this bio-merge sequence.

"Bio-merge activate." Brian said calmly.

"Tinymon bio-merge to...Shadowpaladinmon!"

Shadowpaladinmon stood before them as Trinoamon and WarSakuyamon readied their weapons. He was extremely confident.

"I won't allow the pursuit." Shadowpaladinmon told them.

Tears were in Brian's eyes as the four Sovereigns told him and Tinymon about Shadowpaladinmon's attack on them. The auras that normally encompassed them were dimming.

"We are dying, Brian." Azulongmon told him. "If you don't kill us and load our data, our realms will fade from existence."

"Any humans that are within them will be brought back to the real world." Baihoumon said. "And the way your real world is like, it will be deadly."

Brian fell to his knees sobbing. Tinymon huddled next to him.

"I can't, Tinymon." Brian said sobbing. "I don't want to do it."

"We have to otherwise they'll die. All of our friends and their families will die." Tinymon said to him.

The two of them bio-merged and Paladinmon brought his sword up to bear.

"Goodbye, my friends." He said before he struck.


	10. Death Takes A Hare

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Author's Note: I'm sorry about Highmiramon's Birth. I've got no clue what happened to it and I don't have it backed up. I also apologize for the short chapter.

Chapter 10

Death Takes A Hare

Arbormon's fractal code appeared and all Ranamon could do was watch with disbelief as his data was downloaded into his destroyer. This didn't make any sense to her. That thing wasn't a digimon. It was only some dog. Some stupid robot dog, how could it do it? First Mercurimon and now Arbormon. She began to back away from it as when Arbormon had been initially attacked, she had been thrown to the ground. The dog seemed to be sniffing the air, trying to pick up her scent. Rain had been pouring down hard and the Legendary Warrior of Water had been covered with mud. It turned in her direction and began to growl. The dog ran towards her at such a speed that not a sound escaped her as its teeth clamped down on her throat.

Trinoamon was about in the same situation that Ranamon was in as Shadowpaladinmon's right fist began to try to crush his throat. He was pulling at the hand with all his strength but the dark version of his friend was too strong. His vision began to go dark when suddenly the grip on his throat was released. Shadowpaladinmon stumbled and turned in the direction of his attacker. Trinoamon could see a crack in Shadowpaladinmon's armor. He got up to see that the attacker had been Lunarleomon who began to twirl his lance.

"So, it's the cop's partner." The dark paladin said.

Lunarleomon stopped twirling the lance and rested it on his left shoulder. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." He said as he attacked. With each sentence, he struck Shadowpaladinmon. "Should you choose not to retain this right; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed for—!"

Shadowpaladinmon sent Lunarleomon into the air, yanking the lance away from him. He studied the weapon before chucking it aside. As he edged towards the prone digital lion, an intense energy blast coupled with the striking of a sword on his chest sent him back a few feet. CrusaderBunnymon jumped backwards and landed with her weapon ready. Shadowpaladinmon stepped forward again shaking his head.

"Why do all of you weaklings believe you can stop me?" He asked them as a dozen balls landed near him.

The balls shot out purple smoke and the dark paladin was struck several times. Shadowpaladinmon fell to the ground from the sudden attack but he knew exactly who it had to have been despite not seeing his attacker.

"DarkTrinoamon, where are you?" He yelled out. "Why do any of you think you can stop me?"

The shadow of DarkTrinoamon appeared through the smoke. He raised his katana to his right side in the appropriate style.

"Because as forces of good, we have no choice but to try to stop you." Brett said before attacking again.

Paladinmon was in the center of the Sovereigns Chamber and had just finished loading the data of the other four Sovereigns. His sword sliced through the air as his entire body crackled with energy. Aside from the crackling of energy, the only sound that could be heard was the screaming of the sole-surviving Sovereign. All that Sagemon could do was look on as his master screamed in either pain or agony. It was probably both. He shook his head. It shouldn't have come to this. Sagemon walked away from the scene. There were other matters that the Lord Sovereign would want him to attend to that took greater importance than seeing to his suffering. He walked into what could best be described as a conference room. Several different digimon were there waiting for him. Sagemon took his position at the podium.

"The Lord Sovereign will recover in due time but there is still great work that he would like for us to do beforehand." Sagemon told them.

Of course, Myotismon was the first to speak up. "Why should we listen to you? The Lord Sovereign, though he is half-human, did not make any such order. As far as most of us are concerned, we should wait for our Lord Sovereign to recover before undertaking any such mission."

Myotismon's words seemed to have struck a few chords with the other digimon. Sagemon had to act fast.

"Yes, the Lord Sovereign is half-human and you know he has no blood heirs." Sagemon said. "But he does have a god-daughter."

This bit of information seemed to get their attention. Again, Myotismon seemed to be the first with a response.

"A god-daughter, I wasn't privy to this information." He stated. "When did this happen?"

"His human half's best friend, Victor Vyon." Sagemon said glad that he had the attention of the room again. He displayed an image of Victor and Jessica. "These two have had a child named Destiny. When she was born, the Lord Sovereign was not present but they chose to name him the child's godfather. By our laws, she is the next in line for the throne should our Lord Sovereign pass on. If he does. Earlier today, the evil Legendary Warriors attacked and have made off with her on the orders of Shadowpaladinmon who is currently engaged in battle with the Lord Sovereign's friends. What matters most is the child."

"Though that may be the case, why should we do it?" Myotismon asked.

"Are you that dense, Myotismon?" Sagemon asked him gripping the sides of the podium. "Though I do this for the good of the Lord Sovereign's kingdom, don't you realize that any digimon that takes part in this rescue operation could be greatly rewarded for it. Though he does not know it, it is still the child of his friends. Do you understand it now? Did I put it in words those like you would understand?"

The entire room nodded their heads and Sagemon smiled.

"Now, here is the plan..." He began to state.

He was cut short by a loud explosion. Sagemon alone looked to see a gaping hole in the ceiling of the Sovereigns Chamber and Brian and Tinymon unconscious on the floor.

Shadowpaladinmon yelled in frustration and hurled himself into the air. Though he did not possess the ability of flight like his counterpart does, he could still leap great heights. He had his sword raised blindly straight into the air and felt something being penetrated by it. The blade broke and whatever it was fell towards the earth. A quick spin dissipated the smoke and a surprising look of horror crossed the face of Shadowpaladinmon as everyone saw what or rather who it was that was stabbed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadowpaladinmon yelled out. "Not you, I wanted you to live!"

It seemed as though the digital world had fell silent as CrusaderBunnymon fell towards the ground. She was silent as she broke apart into data particles. The bunny knight disappeared before she hit the dirt.

"This ends now!" Trinoamon yelled and speared Shadowpaladinmon to the edge of a nearby cliff.

Raising Lunarleomon's spear that he had grabbed, Trinoamon rammed it into Shadowpaladinmon's right shoulder. With one of his katanas, he impaled the left shoulder. All Shadowpaladinmon could do was laugh.

"You can't destroy me." Shadowpaladinmon laughed.

"I might not be able to, but that can." Trinoamon said pointing to the ocean. He could see a look of fear cross Shadowpaladinmon's face.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" He yelled.

Trinoamon pulled out his second katana and energized it. "After what you did to April and Bunnymon, not to mention what you did to Destiny; how could I not?" He asked.

Trinoamon flipped into the air and sliced away a large section of the cliff. Shadowpaladinmon fell into the water and sank beneath its surface. The samurai lobster collapsed and split apart into Ebidramon and Victor. The two of them were breathing heavily. All of them ran over to the two of them cheering. Jessica, however, was perplexed.

"Why was Shadowpaladinmon scared of the ocean?" She asked.

"Well, it started back when I was seven..." Victor began to say.

Several Years Ago

Victor and his family had just arrived at the Eldon Pool. It wasn't that great of a public pool but it was close to their apartment. They had both turned seven today and their parents knew that they liked to swim so naturally, they went to the pool. As Victor grabbed his bottled water, he heard something. A kid about his age was running away from a group of kids.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled at them.

"What are you scared?"

"Little Brian's gonna cry like a little baby!"

As Victor watched, he saw the kid round the corner to the deep end of the pool. The Deep End was around 25 to 35 feet deep and was the location of the diving boards. He watched in horror as Brian tripped, hit his head on the concrete side of the pool, and fell in the water. As he began to sink, Victor began to run. He passed Brett.

"Get a lifeguard!" He yelled at his twin brother.

Victor dove into the water and began to swim downwards. Brian had already landed at the bottom of the pool and he knew he had to act fast. When he finally reached Brian, his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Fighting back the urge to exhale, he grabbed one of Brian's arms and began the slow climb back to the surface. It seemed like it had taken him forever to reach the surface but he finally did. A pair of lifeguards helped them out of the water. They began to help Brian immediately. This was the first time Victor thought someone might die. It took a couple of minutes but Brian began to cough up the water.

"So, you saved Brian's life." Jessica said.

"Yah, Brian didn't know how to swim and after that, he had to deal with aquaphobia." Victor said.

Roy began to laugh and shake his head. "So the great Brian is afraid of water. Obviously, he bathes and all but he's afraid of water."

Victor nodded. "You might say that. After Brian got out of the hospital, we became friends."

"Well, I knew all that Vic." Brett said to him. "But how did you know that Shadowpaladinmon had the same fear?"

"I don't know. I guess it was a feeling." Victor replied. "But now, let's find my daughter."

The next few weeks were rather solemn. Since no body was recovered, a memorial service was conducted and the turnout had been great as most of the inhabitants of the digital worlds had shown up. Victor had wondered where Brian and Tinymon were but that thought escaped him as a digimon walked up to him.

Name: Falconmon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Falcon Arrow and Peregrine Assault

Falconmon seemed to take a form similar to Leomon except a bow was slung across his back rather than a sword.

"I have been sent by Sagemon, servant of the Lord Sovereign. Sagemon has information on your child. If you wish to know more, there will be a D-Ark programmed to take you to see Sagemon located half a mile west of this city." Falconmon said before vanishing using a flash grenade.

"Looks like there is going to be a road trip." Victor said.


	11. The Prophecy

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long delay. I'm also sorry this chapter is short.

Chapter 11

The Prophecy

Ebidramon was kicked back on the floor of the D-Ark. This D-Ark craft seemed a little different than most of them. He got back up and walked over to a panel. A laugh escaped him as he read what the panel said.

"West Coast Customs?" He said to himself.

From out of the blue, Sagemon appeared in the D-Ark. From the look on his face, he seemed rather pleased. He was completely shrouded and his face couldn't be seen.

"Good. You're coming. There is something I should tell you." He said. "A digimon called Oraclemon had prophesied the events that have happened so far. He had encoded his manuscripts and we've only now been able to translate them."

This peaked Jessica's attention and she looked up at Sagemon. "What do they say?" She asked.

"The godchild of the Lord Sovereign shall be the key to freeing the dark one. For she is without fear and for her to know fear is to open the door." Sagemon told them. "We're lucky that she hasn't opened the door for him yet."

"The dark one? Who is that? Highmiramon?" Roy asked.

Sagemon shook his head. "No, the dark one that is prophesied is the Dark Sovereign. His name has been lost for so long that no one knows his name." He told them. "It is said that he had destroyed much of the digital worlds before the Five Sovereigns had sealed him away in a dimensional prison."

Before he could continue, a huge sword sliced through the D-Ark. Without even thinking about it, they instinctively bio-merged. Trinoamon attempted to see their attacker but the power of the of the striking sword broke one of his katanas. Their attacker fired off another blast which sent them to the ground. The dense cloud of dust began to dissipate and they began to make out their attacker.

"No! It can't be!" Victor yelled.

The armor of this digimon was a lot more draconian, more dragon-like but it was clearly who they though it was.

"ShadowDemonPaladinmon. Demonic Crusader Virus Type Digimon. Ultra Level. His Shadow Strike and Arcane Annihilation makes him a supreme threat to the digital worlds." Sagemon informed them.

A calm look of acceptance washed over Trinoamon's face as he looked at DarkTrinoamon and then LunarLeomon. Both nodded at him and he converted to his samurai mode. Trinoamon's gaze then landed on Sagemon and he nodded. Sakuyamon could hear a voice in her head and it wasn't Renamon's own.

_**Destiny can not lose us both...**_

Time seemed to freeze as she realized what was going on. Trinoamon, DarkTrinoamon, and LunarLeomon charged at ShadowDemonPladinmon. As she stepped forward, Sagemon grabbed her arm and opened a warp that a DC Comics fan would find looking like a boom tube. He drew her in and they disappeared.

Sagemon had anticipated there would be pain after he and Sakuyamon emerged from the boom tube but he wasn't sure from where. As he saw her staff enter his right shoulder, he didn't let out a cry of pain but he did cringe a little.

"You son of a bitch!" Jessica yelled. "Why did you take me from there?"

He closed his eyes. "Victor told me to do it. He didn't what you to die again."

She removed her staff from his shoulder and he shut his eyes preparing for it. It didn't strike as he heard a child. He opened his eyes to see Jessica and Renamon with Destiny. Jessica was holding her child tight. Sagemon saw the Lillymon nurse that had been watching her. He could also see the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't worry, help is on the way." He said.

LunarLeomon was thankful that DarkTrinoamon was able to hurl himself further. SDPaladinmon had his massive broadsword pressing against Trinoamon's katana. As he reached the peak of the jump, DarkTrinoamon peeked out of the shadow dimension that aided him grabbed hold of him and hurled him back down. The added speed was essential in his plan. He moved his spear into position.

"LUNAR LANCE!" He attacked.

The explosion generated a shockwave that hurled Trinoamon away. He saw a bright light and Roy and Elecmon were hurled out. They had been battered and bloody. Roy grabbed his side; his ribs might be broken.

"You didn't have to help me, Roy." Victor said. "You could have left me and Brett here to fight."

Roy shook his head and gasped in pain. "Nah, Vic. I would have never forgiven myself. Remember, whatever happens. No regrets."

SDPaladinmon stepped out of the cloud of dust. He seemed to be silently laughing as he walked towards them. Small dark balls landed near him which shot out black smoke. DarkTrinoamon's ninja smoke grenades were interesting to say the least. The smoke absorbed all light blinding the victim. Only a Trinoamon, DarkTrinoamon, or another Ninja-Type digimon would be able to see through the smoke. Needless to say, SDPaladinmon was stumbling around in the dark. Trinoamon brought his claw to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. A loud undescribable horse-like noise echoed through the valley as a pair of hooves crashed against the demonic armor sending him to the ground. Finally, the dark mist faded and SDPaladinmon could see Trinoamon was riding his winged steed.

"Rising Sun!" He attacked.

The falling sphere of fire impacted and the area of impact was incinerated. Trinoamon smiled as he had a feeling that he might have destroyed him finally.

"Guess again!" SDPaladinmon yelled from above him. "Shadow Strike!"

Darkness enveloped his broadsword and struck the samurai lobster to the ground. His brother, DarkTrinoamon, attempted to break his fall but the collision caused both bio-merged digimon to separate. Brett looked at his brother.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Wish we could have bought Jessica and Destiny some more time."

"Don't worry about it." Victor replied.

SDPaladinmon flew higher into the air. "Oh, I hate to interrupt this touching family moment but it's time to end this." He said as his right hand began to glowing black. "Arcane Annihilation!"

He fired the translucent black wave at Brett, Victor, and Roy. It traveled towards them and was deflected by a digimon who appeared in its path. The digimon energized its sword and struck the wave splitting it in two directions. This new digimon was a knight though they didn't know who it was.

"What are you doing here, equivalent?" SDPaladinmon asked. "I didn't think your training was finished yet, kid."

"It is and I'm surprised that you're still alive. Last time I heard, Victor had destroyed you. How is it that you unlocked your Ultra Level form?" The Knight replied.

"Well, as Demondramon is a part of Brian so is ShadowDemondramon. As I fell in the water, ShadowDemondramon told me about this digivolution and I knew it could save my life. So I did it." SDPaladinmon said. Spreading his arms wide, he continued. "And now I am unstoppable."

Digimon: Alphamon

Info: Holy Knight

Type: Vaccine

Level: Mega

Description: This digimon reigns supreme when he fights evil. His Alpha Attack and Seventh Strike aids in his reign.

"We'll have to see about that." Alphamon said flying up. "Alpha Attack!"

The battle that ensued lasted for several hours. Finally, Alphamon threw his sword into the air and it split apart like Cloud's sword in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

"Seventh Strike!" He attacked.

SDPaladinmon fell to the ground. Without saying a word, he disappeared.

"This isn't over." Alphamon said. "You haven't been deleted yet."


	12. 10,000 Years Later

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 12

10,000 Years Later...

Faint shadows seemed to dance across the field of Victor's vision. He could hear voices in a language he couldn't understand but it seemed very familiar. With his hands, he felt as though he was immersed in some kind of liquid. Gagging, he drew the tube that had been supplying him with air. The tank that had been holding him was made out of a flimsy plastic or glass; he wasn't sure which but he was able to easily shatter. As his vision began to clear, he could see another tank with a shadow moving about in it. He moved towards the tank and fell onto his back as a shadow impacted with the glass. The mysterious shadow impacted again and again with the side of tank. Even though it seemed like the tank's walls were thicker, whatever it was that was impacting with it was having an effect.

TTHHUUUMP!

TTHHUUUMP!

TTHHUUUMP!

TTHHUUUMP!

TTHHUUUMP!

With a final impact from the mysterious shadow, the "glass" shattered and a lobster landed on Victor's chest. Immediately, the two of them recognized each other. Victor and Ebidramon hugged each other like brothers because that was how close they were. They released their hold on one another and surveyed their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Ebidramon asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember, we were fighting Enzigndramon." Victor said. "But I don't remember what happened after that."

"It's because you were deleted."

Everything was explained to them. The digimon that they knew as Enzigndramon had killed all but the two that Victor remembered as William Romany and his partner, Dorumon. According to the information that they had available, Alphamon had been left alone to battle both Enzigndramon and ShadowDemonPaladinmon. In a hard fought struggle that nearly cost the young Tamer and his partner their lives, they defeated Enzigndramon. However, the defeat of ShadowDemonPaladinmon took another greater sacrifice. Brian and Tinymon, weakened from their battle with their evil alter-ego, diverted a huge amount of energy into Alphamon. This act forced the two into stasis as too much of their energy would have destroyed all the digital worlds. The revitalized Alphamon narrowly defeated SDPaladinmon before he could be fully assimilated into the Dark Sovereign.

However, the worst was yet to come. Since that battle, William had protected and raised Destiny. The danger that came didn't come from an evil digimon but from the humans who lived there. Fear of the future of their world being ruled not by a seemingly all-knowing digimon Sovereign but a human girl was too much for a few of the small-minded people that lived in positions of power. This caused them to form a small secret army that marched on Destiny's home. After Alphamon defeated this army and secreted Destiny away, the Digital World had been rocked with ten years of war. When the war ended, Destiny, at the age of 23, became the Empress of the Digimon Empire. What shocked many people was after her coronation, she proposed to William who accepted the proposal.

"All of this happened ten-thousand years ago. Ever since then, the digital world has lived in peace and tranquility." General Williams said.

"So, Alphamon was an equivalent of Paladinmon." Jessica said.

"Yes, whenever a digimon is created, two more are also created to balance it out. These digimon are always equal in all aspects except for one. The other two digimon are the opposite types of the created digimon. Dorumon was Tinymon's vaccine equivalent. The same happened when the Tamer Takato created Guilmon though we do not know what these digimon are." General Williams answered.

Roy was flipping through a magazine that Victor couldn't see the title of it. He wasn't paying attention to the magazine though. The stocky general was what had his attention. Victor recognized it as one of his old interrogation techniques that he'd used. It was making the stocky general believe he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. Victor could feel that Roy was about to pounce.

"So, if you have such a utopian society, why are you bothering to resurrect ten-thousand year old tamers and digimon?" Roy asked.

It was pretty evident on the face of the general that this question caught him off guard. "It would seem as though you've hit the nail on the head, Mr. Edgar." He said.

"Please, call me Roy." Roy replied. "Now, will you answer my question?"

"About ten years ago, a rebellion started up. We were overconfident that we would be able to stop them quickly but we were wrong. They strike without warning and have killed thousands of our troops. However, five years ago, we grew close to defeating them." Williams reported to them.

A smile crossed the face of Ebidramon. "And that was when the shit hit the fan. Didn't it?" He said to Williams.

The general shrugged. "As your partner bluntly put it, it did. A new leader in the resistance appeared on the radar. We still don't know his name but he brought a new ability to these terrorists." He replied.

"The ability to bio-merge." Jessica said.

"Precisely." Williams answered. "Although this leader has been a bit stingy it would seem in giving out this new ability. We managed to capture a half-breed woman who has been identified by one of our spies as this leader's wife."

"Half-breed?" Renamon asked.

"Her father was human. Her mother, a Lillymon." He answered. "Would you like to see her?"

There were two thoughts going through Victor's head at the moment they met her. The first thought was that jail cells never change. The second thought was that she was hot. She stood about five feet six inches tall. From her long red hair to her voluptuous yet athletic build, she was very attractive. However, the bruises and cuts that she had on the skin that they could see made them wonder if she'd been abused. She paced the cell like an animal stuck in a cage. Her eyes scanned those people that were watching her.

"Delilah, why do we have to persist in this foolish endeavor? Just tell us where the rebel base is. That's all we're asking." Williams said to her.

She smiled. "It won't matter what you do. I won't betray my husband or the cause." She looked at the other Tamers. "So, you're the ones they brought back to life. I hope you know that the court is coming to retrieve me."

"Have a nice day, Delilah." Williams said leading them away.

Later that night, Roy and Elecmon stopped by Victor and Jessica's room. He quietly knocked on the door and was let in. He pulled up a chair in the rather Spartan quarters that they all were given.

"Does anyone not believe a word that General Williams has said to us?" Roy asked.

"Not a word." Jessica replied.

"Neither does Brett who has launched his own _investigation_." Victor said with special emphasis on the last word.

The black-clad soldier crumpled to the ground unconscious as Brett and DarkEbidramon emerged from the shadows. A little-known fact about DarkEbidramons was the fact that they could shadow-jump like a Renamon unlike their light counterpart. This ability aided them in these like endeavors. The pair gazed at the door. After rapping a claw against a door, DarkEbidramon looked up in awe.

"This door is over five-hundred feet thick. Whatever is behind this door is something that these Imperials don't want out." DarkEbidramon said to his partner.

Crossing his arms, he asked. "Why don't we see what is behind door number one then?"

DarkEbidramon grabbed a pant leg and shadow-jumped into the room. What greeted them was the roar of a certain chained dragon digimon.

"DEMONDRAMON!" Brett yelled as he narrowly dodged the digital flames.


	13. The Battle

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 13

The Battle

Explosions rocked the base as the klaxons began to scream throughout the area.

Someone on a loudspeaker alerted them to a rather obvious fact. The rebels were attacking the

base. Victor, Jessica, and Roy, along with their partners ran out of the main complex of the base

and saw one of the most terrible battles that they've had witnessed. A thought had crossed

Ebidramon's mind that had it been a movie that it would have been a great action scene. But this

wasn't a movie and there were people dying out there. The Imperial soldiers that were fighting

were dropping like flies. A pair of male tamers and their digimon could be seen in the battle.

One of them was tall and skinny with shaggy brown hair and a go-t. The best way any one of

them could describe the other would be an older version of Sora from Kingdom Hearts. The

Sora look-alike wore a pair of black goggles that were chrome-rimmed. Both of them were

wearing black leather jackets, boots, and blue jeans. Their digimon partners were a Kotemon and

a Seraphmon. The partners made their Tamers notice the other three and they turned to see them.

"I see that the new copies are ready, Ben." The goggle-head said. "Let's see if they're any

better than last time."

"The imps may have got it right this time, Soran. We should be careful." Ben replied.

Soran glared at Ben. "I'm going to delete these clowns. Now if there aren't any other

objections..." Soran said as a little girl with white wings landed.

"I'm afraid that the boss wants these clones alive." She said pulling out a sucker. "He

said something about they seemed right."

Serphmon stomped a foot. "I don't believe this crap. I know he has had a few problems

fighting them but still. I can't make any promises."

"Let's do this already." Soran said to his partner.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Soran yelled.

"Serphmon bio-merge to War-Ange-Serphmon!"

War-Ange-Serphmon was a different monster. While he was a larger version of

Serphmon, he was clad in an icy-blue version of a WarGreymon's armor and instead of the split

shield for wings; he had large white angelic wings.

NAME: War-Ange-Serphmon

TYPE: Icy King Guardian Angel Digimon

CLASS: Vaccine Type

LEVEL: Bio-Merge Mega

MISC. INFO: A powerful protector, this digimon will utilize its Seven Blizzards Of Heaven and its Seven Swords of Heaven to defend his home.

Under normal circumstances, Ebidramon had his antennae perked up at attention. However, when War-Ange-Serphmon fully materialized, they collapsed and lay limp on his head. It didn't help when Ben raised his D-Ark.

"You think that is impressive. Wait till you see this." He said to them.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Ben yelled.

"Kotemon bio-merge to... Slash Angemon!"

NAME: Slash Angemon

TYPE: Avenging Angel Digimon

CLASS: Vaccine

MISC. INFO: A living angelic weapon, Slash Angemon will stop at nothing to destroy his enemy. Along with the Heaven's Ripper and the Holy Espada, his living armor will instinctively defend him against any attack.

The only way to describe Slash Angemon was a Seraphimon encased in armor. His entire body was encased and Elecmon frowned.

"This might be a little hard." Elecmon said.

"Tornamon! TORNAMON!" The little girl yelled.

Instantly, a tornado seemed to touch down as the little girl pulled out her D-Ark.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVWATE!" She yelled.

"Tornamon bio-merge to...Tempestmon!"

NAME: Tempestmon

TYPE : Weather Princess Digimon

CLASS: Virus

LEVEL: Bio-Merge Mega

MISC. INFO: Tempestmon is one of the governing digimon of the digital world. With complete control of the weather, her lists of attacks are endless.

"Lily, you aren't going to fight." Slash Angemon said.

"Big brother, there are three of them." Tempestmon said. "The last group I was able to beat all three solo and if he's right. This group is the real thing if the boss is right. You're going to need my help."

"You can take Victor's wife." War-Ange-Serphmon told her.

Victor, Jessica, and Roy quickly bio-merged and surprised the group of rebels. Trinoamon, Samurai Mode, and WarSakuyamon were there along with LunarLeomon. With a whistle, the battle began.

Delilah was pacing her cell again. This was about the seventeenth time she had done this. She knew that they were late. A few shots were fired and some very loud thuds could be heard. Soon, a Giantmon rammed his enormous fist through the door. The door was cleanly torn open and a Shamanmon walked into the room.

"Sorry about your wait, your Highness." He said blasting off the door. "Tempestmon is getting a little bit mad."

"Hurricane force winds or tornado?" She asked.

"Not there yet but WarSakuyamon is having a rather difficult time." Shamanmon said to her leading her out of the cell.

The last statement caused Delilah to pause mid-step. She turned to look at Shamanmon and she stared.

"So, was Trinoamon in his samurai mode?" She asked.

Shamanmon nodded his head. "Yes, my queen."

"So, it looks like my husband was right." She replied bringing a hand to rest on her chin. "This may be them."

A loud roar caused the three of them to run towards its source. They came to a vault door that had been torn off its hinges. Before they could begin to form a question, they heard someone attack.

"Shark Tooth Torpedoes!"

A Sharkmon jumped into their view and made the attack on a figure shrouded in darkness.

"Shadow Strike." Shadowmon whispered.

Delilah had to let out a laugh. It has always been like this since the day she met the man that would be her husband. Sharkmon and Shadowmon joined the rebellion almost a year after it happened. Sharkmon was primarily used for the same purpose someone would use a bull in a china shop. He would destroy everything in his path to accomplish his goals. Shadowmon was officially called a stealth infiltration expert. His ability to utilize the shadows and other means was a great asset. The two of them had met each other soon after and became friends. Whatever they were fighting required their complete attention. Shamanmon handed Delilah her D-Ark as her partner and her half-sister, Palmon, walked up to them.

NAME: DarkDemonTrinoamon

TYPE: Demonic Dragon/Lobster Ninja Digimon

CLASS: Virus

LEVEL: Bio-Merge Mega

INFO: The unfortunate result when Demondramon merges with DarkTrinoamon. His power is almost unchecked and anyone unfortunate to go up against him had better bring their "A+" game.

"You ready, sis?" Delilah asked.

"Like we have a choice." Palmon replied.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Delilah laughed.

"Palmon bio-merge to...QueenRosemon!"

NAME: QueenRosemon

TYPE: Nature Queen Digimon

CLASS: Vaccine

LEVEL: Bio-Merged Mega

INFO: The only one of her kind, QueenRosemon rules nature well.

QueenRosemon greatly resembled her ultimate level counterpart, Lillymon. While Lillymon had a hat of petals on her head, QueenRosemon's head proudly displayed a golden flower crown. Her appearance was more regal than most other digimon. She brought her lips to the wedding ring on her right ring finger and with a single kiss, her power went off the charts.

"This is going to take everything I have." She stated to the beast as she was answered only with his roars. "DE-DIGIVOLUTION THORNS!"

Even though this vault was under 500 feet of reinforced steel and even though there should have been no way anything natural could get through, the thorns ripped through the walls, the ceiling, and the floor and pierced DarkDemonTrinoamon's scales. The dragon roared as energy rushed through and the thorns began to grow.


	14. The Other Side Of Reality

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 14

The Other Side Of Reality

There was no other way Victor could have described it. The ground literally exploded. An eruption of earth and metal came out from underneath and collapsed the fortress in on itself. When the smoke cleared, Victor saw a Shamanmon, Giantmon, Sharkmon, Shadowmon, and another digimon that he didn't recognize. Apparently, the three Tamers that they had recognized her. However, that was the least of their worries. Large and long vines began to pull a gargantuan digimon out of the earth.

"Brett!" Victor yelled out loud.

"Victor, are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"I know that people say that twins have a sixth sense with each other but I know that's Brett." Victor told her.

War-Ange-Serphmon, Slash Angemon, and Tempestmon flew up to the new digimon. Their three opponents stared at the gigantic monster intently. Tempestmon looked at the plant-based digimon and nodded. Immediately, War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon flew down and grabbed a hold of their three enemies. They proceeded to hightail it out of the area before a sign of protest could be heard.

"Nature's Spear!" roared Tempestmon and her new friend.

Then, everything went black.

The cloaked figure walked into his office. He didn't like to deal with people like him but unfortunately, he had to. Like they had done several times before, he began to pour a couple of glasses of cognac and set them on his desk. The figure sat down and grasped one of the glasses in a clawed hand. He sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"Chimera, it would seem as though a certain general's plan has failed." He said to the figure.

The figure took a sip of the drink that was provided. "And you immediately thought of me. I guess I should be flattered." A clearly feminine voice said from underneath the hood. "War Minister Holden, I had thought you had ordered my fellow Digital Knights all but dissolved. We were barely in the public eye."

Holden lowered his head and shook it. "As you well know, the ISA has not been able to unlock the secrets of bio-merge process. This, of course, gives the rebels a distinctive advantage. Chimera, despite what the ISA's process has done to you, you have always displayed the best ability to adapt to it. You have even been able to fight the rebel leader that had brought this ancient weapon to a standstill. My orders have come directly from the Empress Amanda Britannia. I am authorized to give any concessions that you ask for to regain the services of the Digital Knights." He told her.

Chimera lowered her hood. In a way, she was strikingly beautiful. Her eyes were a speckled gem of red, green, and blue. The skin appeared to make her seem like an ice princess. Her long hair was crystalline-clear and lay halfway down her back. She flexed her clawed hands and Holden watched as they returned to a human-like norm. Her body could still make a great pinup model. The blood-red lips that she had curved into a smile.

"Well, I can think of a few that may help win over the Knights." She said. "First, complete recognition of the process done to us. Second, I will compile a list of the fallen Knights that I want to have full military honors. This list will also include which of these Knights that I believe deserve certain medals, posthumously. Third, a public address from me."

"Agreed." Holden said.

Victor arose suddenly from sleeping. He had expected the room that he would awake in to be a dungeon cell but instead it appeared to be a rather opulent bedchamber. The bed that he was in seemed to be made from rather expensive materials. His observations of the room revealed to him that this wasn't a cell. A knock was heard on the door.

"Mr. Vyon, may I come in?" A voice asked him.

Victor got out of the bed and grabbed a robe that was conveniently placed on a hook. He put it on and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Hello, sir. My name is Erik Silva. I'm Administrator Tomlinson's aide. He has asked me to talk with you." The voice said to him.

"Come in." Victor replied.

The door opened and Erik Silva entered the room. He was a sharply dressed individual with reddish-brown hair. Victor noticed the D-Ark clipped to his belt.

"Hello, Mr. Vyon. I'm glad that the Court gave their permission for me to talk to you first. Mr. Shark had originally wanted this opportunity but their leader said that Mr. Shark's specialty wasn't in diplomacy." Silva said smiling.

"Where's my wife?" Victor asked. "Where's Ebidramon?"

"Your wife, Jessica, is being treated at Hope Hospital for the injuries she incurred because of Tempestmon's attack. Ebidramon, along with the other digimon, are being treated in another wing. You were found to have minimum damage and brought here to recuperate." Silva informed him. "You can find some clothes that will fit you in the dresser and wardrobe. Let's take a walk."

Silva left the room and Victor walked over to the wardrobe. He didn't like being led around by this bureaucrat like a lost puppy but for the moment he didn't have much of a choice. Choosing a shirt and a pair of jeans, he put on his shoes and met Silva outside the door. The two of them began to walk down the hallway. A question came to Victor's mind about a hour into the walk.

"So, who's Delilah's husband?" He asked.

"One: I can't tell you yet." Silva replied. "Two: They're not married. It throws off the Imperials. They are engaged however. If you're curious, I'm taking you to the hospital now."

About another hour of walking brought them to a park area where Victor saw the little girl that Jessica had fought at the Imperial base. She was playing with another group of children. Silva noticed his glance.

"Nice to know how playful a thirteen-year-old can be." Silva said to him.

"She looks like she's seven." Victor replied. "How can she be thirteen?"

"It's easily explainable. The digimon anti-aging data will affect a tamer who is capable of reaching a bio-merged mega level state. This causes the Tamer's biological age to regress and revert down little by little." Silva explained to him.

"Poor girl." Was all that Victor could say.

Delilah walked into the darkened library that her fiancee frequented and found him at his desk. A single lamp was lit and he was reading a rather old tome. She also saw him wearing his hooded cloak and his partner was perched on a shelf. To this day, she never understood that get-up that he wore. He once told her that a great Jedi master wore a similar outfit. He never did get around explaining what a Jedi master was but she assumed it was an order of greatness from the past. Before she could ask the question, he already answered.

"I've already gone and seen them, my dear." He said to her.

"Are they who you remember?" She asked.

"Yes, they are. My scans of them reveal to me that much. My little friend already visited their digimon and confirmed the same." He replied.

"Have you talked to them?" She asked.

Avoiding the question, he continued. "The Imperial agent has the 'weakness' in our defenses that he needed to know and has already gotten the information to your sister..."

"Half-sister." She corrected him.

"Anyway, her plan is in motion. The attack on us will be soon. Inform the commanders." He said to her.

With that, she left the library. She still didn't know what his plan would be.

Victor and the others had found out very quickly that explosions were a rather common occurrence in this time. The door to the room they were in was flung open as Soran and Ben walked in.

"Empress Britannia has sent the Digital Knights against us." Soran said to them. "We're outnumbered and our boss has asked us to ask for your help."

"Do not think that they are here to rescue you." Ben said to Victor. "Victor, you were just a failed experiment subject to immediate termination. Those are probably Chimera's orders."

Chimera had not been brought up in their conversations as of yet. "Who's Chimera?" Jessica asked Soran.

"Chimera is the half-sister of Delilah, the daughter of their father. She is also the leader of the Digital Knights." Soran answered. "I'm not ashamed to admit that she's beaten both of us on several occasions in the past."

This answer seemed to puzzle Edgar. "Wait a minute, if the Empire hasn't developed the ability to bio-merge like the rest of you; how could she have beaten you?"

"It's because she's a freak and so is everyone of the Digital Knights." Lily said pushing past Soran and her brother. Tornamon was behind her as she set her pink and purple D-Ark down on the center table. A hologram of a woman who they could only assume was Chimera appeared. "Chimera is a digimon/human hybrid but not a natural one. Doctor Keith Oka, a dataologist, had theorized that if you corrupted human DNA and injected the subject with digimon DNA-DATA; you could create a new species. Before the rebellion started, his work was laughed at and greatly ridiculed. He suffered numerous attacks and had managed to survive it all. When the rebellion began, so did the Digimon Knight project. The project started in the war's second year. The initial test subjects were blended with rookie-level data. The second-year subjects were exposed to champion-level data. Third-year's got bonded with ultimate-level data. Chimera is a fourth-year mega. We don't know what digimon's data that she was bonded with but we know that it is a very powerful one."

"Want to have some fun?" Soran asked.

The small group of sixteen stood outside the city and Victor stared in awe at the size of the Imperial army that had gathered. There had to have been at least a quarter of a million Digital Knights gathered for the battle.

"How are we suppose to defeat this many people?" He asked Soran.

"This is nothing." Soran replied.

Placing a hand on Victor's right shoulder, Ben said. "After we get done with them, remind us to tell you about the Battle of Tepia. Now that was a great battle."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" They yelled in unison.

When they emerged in their bio-merged forms, the battle began. A swarm of enemies descended on and it seemed as though all hell had broken loose.

"These have to be all fourth-year megas!"

"Behind you, Trinoamon!"

War-Ange-Serphmon and SlashAngemon landed next to QueenRosemon. After another hour of fighting, SlashAngemon turned his head to the Queen.

"Perhaps its time to call the boss." He said to her.

"I already did five minutes ago." She said.

Music began to play on the battlefield and Victor recognized the song. He noticed that the Digital Knights also recognized the song because they seemed scared.

"The King of Kings?" He asked himself.

_Hail to the King_

_The King Of Kings_

_On your knees ..._

Out of the tower in the center of the city, a brilliant light erupted from the top of it and came to hover over the battlefield.

_All bow down to the_

_Bow down to the King_

The light began to form into a knight. It's helm resembled Azulongmon. The left gauntlet resembled Zhquiomon's head. The right gauntlet resembled Baihoumon's helm. The legs resembled Ebowdumon.

"...SOVEREIGNPALADINMON!" The gigantic knight yelled.

Trinoamon, DarkTrinoamon, WarSakuyamon, and LunarLeomon were in shock. As they watched in disbelief, SovereignPaladinmon rose into the air as the very identifiable Shield of the Ages formed in the Zhquiomon gauntlet-clad hand and the Sword of Destiny formed in the Baihoumon gauntlet-clad hand.

"Shield of the Ages!" SovereignPaladinmon yelled as he directed the energy blast at the army.

The eruption of energy blew the four friends back. When the dust settled, seven eighths of the army had been vaporized. A figure began to walk across the fiery battlefield. She seemed to have no fear as she drew her katana. Trinoamon could tell that sword had a molecular-edge to it. SovereignPaladinmon landed to face her.

"It's been a while, Chimera." He said to her. They noticed the dual voice that signified that he was a bio-merged digimon.

"I can't believe you're still going to go through with your project. What did you call it, Brian, Final Fantasy." She said. "I'm going to make sure you don't do it. I CAN'T LET YOU DESTROY THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

And with that, Chimera charged at SovereignPaladinmon screaming. Their swords clanged together so thunderous that it reverberated throughout the digital world.


	15. Truth?

-----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON----

Chapter 15

Truth?

"TAKE THAT!" Chimera yelled out.

The energy blast missed SovereignPaladinmon by inches and took out a mountain. They watched as these two digital powerhouses collided in this fight with disbelief.

"How could it be possible?" Victor asked. "It's been ten thousand years."

"We found them incased in an energy crystal under the guardianship of an order of warrior monks five years ago. We were able to revive them just in time stop an imperial battalion from deleting the monastery." Delilah said to them. "Over the next few years, we were intensely trained by them to be able to bio-merge."

"Why would she say that he was going to destroy the digital world?" Jessica asked.

"Imperial rhetoric. Final Fantasy won't destroy the digital world, it'll save it." Soran answered. "It'll simply destroy the digital world as they know it."

"It's been in his power for centuries but he was waiting for someone." Ben continued. "He said that you guys were necessary for it to be a complete success."

"Well, until I can get some answers, I'm going to treat this like we always do." WarSakuyamon said leaping into the fray.

"Titanium Mandala!"

SovereignPaladinmon leapt out of the way as the metal fragments encompassed Chimera and blasted her with all that the attack was worth. Before she could have an opportunity to recover, DarkTrinoamon leapt at her.

"Dark Lobster Stars!" He exclaimed as he attacked.

The shurikens blasted against Chimera causing her to fall back once again. As she pulled herself up, she heard a horse. Trinoamon was on his winged steed and she watched as he drew his sword.

"Emperor's Ride!" He attacked sending himself and his phantom calvary at her.

She stood her ground as the attack came at her. Trinoamon hadn't noticed energy gathering around her katana until it was too late. When he attempted to make his own strike, she countered and deleted Hildagomon in the process. Not wasting a moment, she leapt on top of him and raised her katana for the kill. Before the strike, LunarLeomon thrust his spear at her side causing her to switch targets and catch the spear. LunarLeomon jumped into the air, dragging Chimera up with him. He spun fast and Chimera was hurled off the end of the spear.

"It's time to end this!" Chimera yelled as she changed form.

Her new form was like a dramon. Claws replaced her hands and feet. Wings sprouted out of her back as well as a tail. Her scales were blood-red and SovereignPaladinmon seemed to smile.

"I figured as much." He said to Chimera, his arms crossed.

"What did you figure?" She asked.

"When we first fought each other, I was concerned about your level of power that you possessed. It left me wondering which digimon's data had been used into making you the 'woman' that you are today. Now, I know." SovereignPaladinmon said to her. "They almost deleted Demondramon getting the data from him. It might be a little difficult to stop you now but don't think you'll stop all of us."

Chimera was breathing rather heavily. "Does it look like I give a shit about some digimon? I have done this for the good of the Empire. I want to know why did you kill Doctor Oka?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Brian asked rhetorically. "He was forcing human and digimon together forcefully. The process has permanently deleted millions of digimon. He had to be stopped."

"Enough of this." Chimera said charging.

Chimera yelled as she charged towards SovereignPaladinmon. Trinoamon noticed SovereignPaladinmon's shield change slightly. As she got close enough to attack, he whipped the shield out at point-blank range.

"Shield Of The Ages!" He yelled.

The blast encompassed Chimera. It lasted barely a second and Chimera fell to the ground in her human-form. SovereignPaladinmon stumbled to the ground and dedigivolved back to Brian and Tinymon. Everyone reverted down and Delilah ran over to Brian to help him.

"Is she?" Delilah asked.

"No." Brian said. "I'm not going to kill a member of your family no matter what she has done. I don't have it in me."

"Thank you." She said hugging him tightly as the rebel soldiers arrived on the field. "Take Chimera to the room we set up. It will neutralize her power."

Two soldiers came over with a stretcher and set Chimera onto it. As they carried her off, Victor walked over to Brian but was stopped by Soran and Ben.

"Get out of my way." Victor told them.

"He will talk to you later." Ben said to him.

"Right now, he needs his rest." Soran finished.

Soran and Ben followed Delilah and Brian away from the battlefield with their digimon close behind them. Lily walked over to Victor with a big sucker in her left hand.

"I wouldn't take it personal, Victor." Lily said to him. "Whenever Brian weakens like that, the two of them always get this protective."

"But, why would he not talk to us?" He asked her.

Lily closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know if I should tell you this but I'm going to tell you this anyway. You guys were improperly resurrected forty-six times before." She said to them.

This made everyone take a step back. Despite this, Lily continued. "The Empire had located your data and had planned on using it for their Digital Knights project but Doctor Oka had found the human-half of the data and referred it to a Doctor O'Connell. He's dead now but he was good at what he did. His process allowed you to be resurrected but it took a while to work out the bugs."

With that, Lily walked off with Tornamon.

Chimera woke up and was surprised to see that she wasn't in a prison cell. It was actually a rather posh bedroom. She got up and found that her clothes had been changed. She was now dressed in a set of purple pajamas which left her wondering who had changed her clothes.

"I did." A voice said from behind her.

Chimera spun around and found Delilah walking through the door. Behind her, Chimera could see armed guards.

"I guess you don't trust me well." She said with a smirk.

"They're only there if you try anything." Delilah said. "Not that you can. Brian prepared this room especially for you."

"What do you mean?" Chimera asked.

"Check the mirror, sis." was Delilah's reply.

Chimera walked over to the dresser. A gigantic mirror was attached to it and she looked into it. Her face had lost the ice princess look that she used to have. She appeared to be completely human.

"How is this possible?" She asked Delilah. "What did you do?"

"The crystals that you see scattered around this room radiate at your specific digital signature. This causes the digimon data that has been forcibly imbedded in you to be suppressed which allows only your delightfully human self to show through." Delilah responded.

Horrified, Chimera fell to the bed and began to cry.

It was a few days after the battle and Victor and Jessica were sitting next to a fountain. They were in a park located in the city. The events that had transpired recently weighed heavily on them and they needed to talk about it.

"What do you think?" Victor asked his wife.

"About the fact that our friend is still alive after ten thousand years and could possibly have lost his mind to the forces of darkness, I don't know." She replied.

"I wouldn't give in to such thoughts." Lily said overhearing their conversation. "He hasn't lost his mind."

"Didn't your parents teach you that its impolite to eavesdrop on another person's conversation?" Jessica asked her.

"No." Lily replied. "The Imperials executed them four years ago."

Realizing she just put her foot in her mouth, Jessica replied. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Don't feel bad." Lily said to her. "Besides, it's okay. Trust Brian, he never does anything without a clear reason."

"What's his reason?" Victor asked.

In the sky, a brilliant flash occurred. Lily stared up into the sky as if she had just been betrayed by someone close. Jessica walked over to her tentatively. The young girl seemed infuriated.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"They started without me. How could they?" Lily answered without realizing that she had.

This had gotten Victor's attention. He got up and walked in front of Lily. Bending down, he lightly touched her shoulders.

"What is going on?" He asked her.

"The final battle in New Haven. Brian must have teleported everyone there already. I can't believe I went to try to explain the situation to you. Look, bring Roy and Brett to the top of your tower." She said breaking away from Victor's grip. "I need to get ready and you better bring your partners."

Delilah knew that had they'd never met Brian and learned the ancient secrets of bio-merging, they would have never made it this far. The ability to walk into the heart of the Empire as if they owned the place with no one being able to stop them was thrilling. Thinking it made her remember an old saying; _"Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac." _ It was the truth. Plain and simple. Soran, Ben, and surprisingly enough, Brett, were there as well. Brian had explained what they had been doing these past five years to Brett who had asked Brian if he could help. Brian turned to look at the four of them.

"This is it." Brian said and like always Tinymon was at his side. "We need to head into the palace and take the Crest of Destiny from Britannia."

"What about Victor and the gang?" Serphmon asked.

"Lily and Tornamon will be bringing them here in about thirty minutes." Tinymon explained to them. "She already has her orders and knows what to do."

"Sis and I are going to stay behind and reinforce her when she arrives." Palmon said to them. "I'm not saying that they can't handle them but better safe than sorry."

Ben shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. "Besides, I think us four are more than enough to take the crest from her royal highness." He replied.

"Ready?" Brian asked his partner.

Tinymon had a smirk on his face. "I was born ready." He said. "You know what I mean."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Brian exclaimed.

"Tinymon bio-merge to...SovereignPaladinmon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Soran yelled.

"Serphmon bio-merge to...War-Ange-Serphmon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Ben exclaimed.

"Kotemon bio-merge to...Slash Angemon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Brett said rather quietly.

"DarkEbidramon bio-merge to...DarkTrinoamon!"

SovereignPaladinmon walked over to DarkTrinoamon and extended his hand which was grasped. Power surged through the Sovereign and into the ninja. The energy began to change DarkTrinoamon into a samurai mode.

"You deserve this, Brett." SovereignPaladinmon said. "I'm glad you understand what I've been doing."

"Trust me, Brian." DarkTrinoamon replied. "If Victor and Jessica knew what was to be gained by what you're doing, they'd be very willing to help."

Surprising Brett, SovereignPaladinmon shook his head. "Jessica would in a heartbeat be willing to help." He replied. "Victor, I'm not too sure."

"Why do you say that?" Brett asked puzzled.

"Victor's personality is too much like a super hero. Like any of us, we'd sacrifice ourselves to save innocent people or digimon." Brian answered him. "Victor would never have thought about doing what I'm planning. He would fight a futile battle to change this world for the better. Brett, your brother would never realize the truth."

"According to the transporter trace analysis, Brett and DarkEbidramon went with them." Lily told Victor.

The transporter room appeared to have been ripped right out of an episode of _Star Trek_. Lily was using the strange wings that she had as she tapped commands into the console. Jessica walked over to her.

"What is with the wings?" She asked.

"Brian gave them to me on my seventh birthday six years ago." Lily replied.

"Ever think saying that is a little weird?" Jessica asked her. "Because you look like you are seven years old."

"No. I know I'm thirteen." Lily said with a straight face. "I just happen to have been affected by the digimon anti-aging program. Victor, I set the transporter to beam us to the last set of coordinates."

Lily then fluttered over to a transporter pad and was soon joined by the others. They transported away and found themselves on a cliff overlooking the city. Victor noted how much things change in ten millennia. A massive palace dominated the landscape and New Haven was not the settlement that he remembered. The city was massive over a hundred thousand square miles and seemed to go on further than that. They noticed Delilah was standing with Palmon gazing out at the city. Jessica saw plumes of smoke rising from more in the center of the city if one were to use the palace as the center of it.

"Where is Brett?" Victor asked demanding an answer from her.

"He's with Brian and the others getting the last piece of the puzzle from the Empress." Delilah said. "Now, Lily. You know what we need to do."

"Have some fun." Brian ordered as he reverted down to himself and Tinymon. "I need you guys to buy some time so that I can get the crest."

"No problem." Soran replied. "Com'n Ben, I saw a few Starbucks down the road."

War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon flew off to keep the Imperials busy. DarkTrinoamon stared at Brian.

"I have my doubts." He said to his friend.

"I know you do." Brian told him. "Listen Brett, I had to live with the regret of your deaths for a long time. What I'm doing will make up for all of it. If it makes you feel any better, stand guard for me here."

Brian ran into the palace and destroyed the doors instantly. The palace guards rushed in and began to fire large caliber automatic weapons. It seemed as though the bullets were ricocheting away from at a furious rate as the ancient tamer began to dispatch the guards with a series of punches, kicks, flips, and what appeared to be wrestling moves. The chambers of the palace began to disintegrate under the barrage of bullets and guards beings thrown into the walls. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the throne room. Brian threw open the giant golden doors and instinctively threw up a telepathic grab on the torrent of bullets that poured towards the two of them. He smiled as the guards finally emptied their clips.

"I've come for the Crest of Destiny." He said to the scared empress.

"You can't have it." Britannia replied. "You'll destroy us all."

The guards descended on them and were quickly taken out. Brian threw the last guard through a window and walked towards the empress. She attempted to flee but felt as though she had been stopped in her tracks. A mysterious force spun her around and Britannia was frozen in place as Brian walked towards her. The Crest of Destiny began to glow brightly as he walked closer to it. His hand reached up and ripped it off of her neck.

"It's mine again." He said to himself.


	16. Destroy In Order To Save

-------I DON'T OWN DIGIMON--------

Chapter 16

Destroy In Order To Save

"I'm sorry, Victor." Lily said stepping over to be at Delilah's side. "I've been lying to you. Brian planned this battle rather well and I knew that he was leaving early. My orders are to hold you back so that he has time to work."

"We're also ordered to not delete you." Delilah informed them. "He still needs you guys for his plans. Nothing personal but we can't let you reach him."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Delilah yelled.

"Palmon bio-merge to...QueenRosemon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Lily exclaimed.

"Tornamon bio-merge to...Tempestmon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Victor yelled.

"Ebidramon bio-merge to...Trinoamon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Jessica yelled out.

"Renamon bio-merge to...WarSakuyamon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Roy yelled.

"Elecmon bio-merge to...LunarLeomon!"

Trinoamon drew his katana, the light of the moon was gleaming off the blade, and pointed it at QueenRosemon and Tempestmon. WarSakuyamon and LunarLeomon had also drew their respective weapons out and were ready for a fight.

"You're outnumbered, QueenRosemon." Trinoamon said to her. "I suggest you let us pass and we won't harm you."

QueenRosemon seemed to be smiling as she responded. "You suggest that we let you pass and we won't harm you. Do you hear him, Lily? Look, old man. We may be outnumbered but we are definitely not outgunned. Over the years, Brian has greatly enhanced our abilities and our power with his Sovereign powers. I am the future queen of the five digital worlds and Lily is one of the knights of the realm, so to speak. You will not be able to stop us."

The battle began.

He released his telepathic grip on the Empress who collapsed on the floor. She panted as her breath was heavy. Britannia glared with an undying hatred of the person before her. It was unknown to her if she could call him human anymore. He had lived ten-thousand years and tremendous power.

"You could not imagine how long I have waited for this moment. My final fantasy will be realized." Brian said to her. The psychopath had a grin on his face.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She replied getting back on her throne.

"I could say the same to you, Empress." He said back to her. "You were once the ruler of a mighty empire that spanned the entire digital world. Thanks to the Crest of Destiny, you had powers that only a specific bloodline could command. Then, you have a rebellion."

_SNAP! _Brian snapped his fingers.

"They attack at random and you begin to experiment on your own people killing digimon in the process. You crown them Digital Knights and send them off to destroy the rebellion. Soon, you are winning and on top of the world. But like all good things, it comes to an end. The rebels found me and they began to win. Using the forgotten ability to bio-merge with a digimon, your Digital Knights began to fall by the hundreds. Now, you're the ruler of a broken empire that is hanging on by a thread. I pity you for being taught that everything you've done in your pathetic life has been right and just." Brian goaded her.

Britannia tried to push herself onto her feet. Anger seemed to radiate from her with a great intensity.

"I pity you." She snarled at him as she saw him begin to walk off.

"What did you say?" Brian asked obviously intrigued by the comment.

"I pity you. How much pain has it caused you knowing that an innocent drawing done as a child would have been the cause of so many deaths? How much pain have you caused because of it?" She asked him. "You've tried for 10,000 years to repent for that one drawing but the truth is that you'll never be forgiven for it. For all time, you will seek forgiveness for one drawing done as a child. That's why I pity you. You must be in a great amount of pain. I should know because I've felt my own share of pain."

"Pain." Brian said with a half-smile. "You think you know anything about pain." He lifted her off the ground telepathically. Her hands went to her throat as she felt invisible hands grasp at her neck. "Try knowing that one drawing has cost you everything and everyone that you know and love. Wake up after almost ten-thousand years to find a corrupted digital world; led by the descendants of your own best friends. A digital world where digimon are not viewed as valuable partners but as a slave race. I've seen the damage your empire has caused and that sickens me to the very core. My final fantasy is to see the digital world restored back to the way it used to be but the damage might be irreversible. You know nothing about pain."

He let her drop to the floor and he left the throne room.

"Trinoamon, get to Brian." Roy said to his friend. "WarSakuyamon and I can take care of these two."

"Don't worry, Victor." Jessica said. "We'll be fine."

Trinoamon ran off in the direction of the city as WarSakuyamon and LunarLeomon faced off against their foes. He knew that they would buy him as much time as they could. Something in him told him that it wouldn't be enough. Soon, the palace came into view and Trinoamon could see Brian and Tinymon exiting it. Trinoamon landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Trinoamon, what can I do for you?" Brian asked rather nonchalantly.

"Brian, what are you doing?" Victor asked.

"What I have to, Victor." He replied still walking down the stairs. "Do not try to impede me."

Trinoamon raised his katana and pointed the blade in Brian's direction. "I can't let you destroy the digital world, Brian." Trinoamon said to him.

Brian seemed to disregard the lobster samurai's last statement. "What do you fight for?" He asked.

"Huh?" Trinoamon asked. "To save the digital world. Why else?"

"I don't mean that, old friend." Brian continued. "Everything and almost everyone you knew and loved has been gone for ten millennia. You say you fight to save the digital world but you really mean to save these people."

"We're trying to save everyone and everything in this world." Ebidramon said. "You two psychos are the ones trying to destroy it."

Tinymon leapt onto a Jagermon statue and stared. "Psychos, huh. That's a little harsh. If we are, I can at least say we're running this asylum."

"Enough of this, Victor." Brian said getting agitated. "When you're done here, join us at the Floating Isle. That's when everything will change."

A flurry of shurikens shot away from Trinoamon detonating close to Brian. "Who says you're going anywhere?" Trinoamon asked.

Suddenly, Trinoamon found himself flung backwards into a building. Picking himself up from the rubble, he saw War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon hovering nearby. The crustacean samurai let out a small chuckle.

"What? Going to have your lackeys do your dirty work." Victor asked.

"Lackeys?" Slash Angemon asked sounding like his ego had been hurt. "I prefer minions."

"Anyway, it wasn't us." War-Ange-Serphmon said. "It was him.

DarkTrinoamon appeared on the ground below them. Victor noticed that he had obtained the Samurai mode that Victor already had. His brother was wielding twin katana rather than the single blade Victor had.

"Why are you doing this, Brett?" Trinoamon asked.

DarkTrinoamon seemed to have a sorrowful look on his face as he responded. "This world doesn't matter. What Brian has promised me is all that matters. Do you know what I've missed most of all, Victor? I miss her."

"Who?" Trinoamon asked.

"Destiny was the sweetest little girl I knew. I'm sure you miss her too, Victor." Brett said.

"I do miss her but you can't change the past." Victor responded a little hurt emotionally.

"As far as you know." Brett said to him. "Don't try to stop us. In fact, you should be trying to help us."

"I can't." Trinoamon replied. "I just can't write off all of these people. I'm not cold-hearted like the rest of you."

Trinoamon charged with his katana out. However, the three bio-merged digimon were ready for him. A few quick and powerful blows caused the lobster samurai to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Finish it." WarSakuyamon said to Tempestmon and QueenRosemon. "What are you waiting for?"

"What if we told you that if Brian is successful, you'll be able to watch Destiny grow up?" QueenRosemon asked.


	17. Revelations

----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON----

Chapter 17

Revelations

LunarLeomon was hurting as he walked towards the palace. Tempestmon had done a real number on him during the battle he had with her and QueenRosemon. When he had woke up, he was still bio-merged and WarSakuyamon was gone. He didn't want to risk reverting back to Roy and Elecmon because he didn't want to take the risk that he might be ambushed by any of them. Hearing rocks falling to the ground, LunarLeomon turned his head to see Victor and Ebidramon crawling out of the rubble. Reverting down, Roy and Elecmon went to help their friends.

"Floating Isle." Victor said to Roy.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Brian wants us to meet him there but I have no idea where that is." Victor replied.

"We might be able to find out in there." Elecmon said indicating the palace.

"You'll need to bio-merge and step in." Brian said to Jessica.

She was on the Floating Isle with Brian along with his court. This island floating in the skies of the digital world was a mystery to her because it didn't exist back then. The thing that Brian wanted her to step into appeared to be a seven foot tall flower. Its translucent petals were laid on the ground waiting for her to enter.

"Why do I have to enter?" She asked questioning him.

"The trip back in time can be deadly even for a mega level digimon. That flower will add data from the only digimon that can naturally survive the transit. Your power as that digimon will be exponentially increased as well." Brian explained to her.

Renamon, however was unimpressed. "What digimon could possibly survive such a journey?" She asked.

"I can." Tinymon answered. "When Brian was little, the concept of time travel always fascinated him. The data in question came from our bio-merged form of SovereignPaladinmon which is why your power will increase as it will. It will have the same effect of you as it did on DarkTrinoamon, QueenRosemon, War-Ange-Serphmon, Slash Angemon, and Tempestmon."

"That's why they're so powerful." Jessica replied.

Delilah walked over to them and smiled. "Some more than others. As the future queen, I will be even more power than the others." She told her. "Do you think Britannia will part with the Guardian's Crest?"

Brian pulled out his D-Ark and activated a screen that she didn't recognize. "I believe she will give Victor the crest that William once held. More than likely, she'll even part with the War Grani." He said to them.

The last sentence intrigued her. "What's the War Grani?" She asked.

"During the war that Will Romanly fought to save Destiny from the original New Haven government, a great beast emerged from the very depths of the digital world. The New Havenists tried to subdue the creature and nearly deleted it. Will and Dorumon bio-merged into Alphamon and were able to save it. As it had never needed to be saved before, the beast vowed to serve those of his bloodline and the bloodline of the future empress that could obtain this level. With the help of the War Grani, Alphamon was able to win the war." Brian explained to her. "Since you and Victor are obviously part of Destiny's bloodline as you are her parents, the War Grani should serve Victor as well."

"If it hadn't been for my friends here, Tinymon and I wouldn't be here." Brian said. "The War Grani is extremely powerful but I've grown more powerful since then. You should step in."

Jessica and Renamon quickly bio-merged into WarSakuyamon and stepped into the flower. Its petals raised up and enclosed her in it. All she could feel and see was the warm white light that surrounded her. Outside of the flower, Delilah gazed at her. A look of uncertainty could be plainly seen on her face.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked his fiancee.

"Everything." She replied. "Are you sure that you can stop Enzigndramon and ShadowDemonPaladinmon?"

"I don't know. But the chance for a better future is something I will risk. I would love for you to see the digital world as I remembered it." Brian said wrapping his arms around her. "There's a beautiful lake where the water was so clear and deep. It doesn't exist anymore but you would have loved it."

"I know and I can't wait to see it." She replied.

The remains of the palace doors were rather heavy to push aside but they managed anyway. What awaited them wasn't pretty. Though they had known that the fight between the guards and Brian had been completely one-sided, they had expected at least one guard that would be still alive. No guard had been left alive in the whole palace which greatly troubled them but there had to be a survivor. Finally, they reached the shattered throne room and found a young woman unconscious on the throne. She appeared to be injured and they were able to easily wake her.

"So, you're Victor?" She asked questioning his identity.

"And you must be Empress Britannia." Victor said to her. "I need to know where the Floating Isle is."

"It won't do you any good." Britannia said to him. "You'll just be beaten and all hope will be lost unless..."

"Unless what?" Roy asked.

"Unless I give you the Crest of the Guardian. That might give you enough power to take down one or two of his court but you'll be in dire straits to take on the rest of them and SovereignPaladinmon himself." Britannia said to him. "The War Grani might be able to equalize the situation."

"What's the War Grani?" Victor asked.

"A beast that my ancestor, Emperor William Romanly, defeated ten millennia ago during the ancient war that founded the empire. He bound the digital beast in the service of his and the empress' bloodline for all eternity." Britannia explained. "The beast serves as the great protector of the empire and it almost managed to destroy Paladinmon at one point and time. We would have won the war if it hadn't been for his blasted Court. Follow me and I'll take you to them."

Britannia got off of her throne and grabbed her side in pain. It was clear to anyone watching that she had a few broken rib. She walked over to a panel on a wall and after pressing it, a hidden door opens. A gesture prompted them to follow her. What awaited them was a large stone room in which Britannia sat down on a comfortable chair though she seemed to be rather uncomfortable. A panel was on the right arm of the chair that had two buttons. Britannia pressed the first and another wall retracted upward into the ceiling. A pedestal was pushed out of the wall and into clear view. It held what Victor recognized as a tag but it held a crest that he'd never seen before. He reached out to it and it vanished from the pedestal. A slight weight could be felt on his neck as he saw the tag and crest appear. Victor turned to the young empress looking for answers.

"The Crest of the Guardian." She told him. "Unlike the Crest of Courage or the Crest of Friendship, this crest has a will of its own. It chooses its user based on certain conditions. History tells us that William Romanly sought it out to increase his own power in the early days of the Ancient War. Since he was so young at the time, the Crest put him through many trials and ultimately won the right to bear the crest. It seems as though the Crest has decided that you have been through enough trials."

"Is this all the help I can get here?" Victor asked her.

"No." She replied pressing the second button. "There is the War Grani."

The far wall opened up and at first, all Victor could hear was a loud growl. Quickly, he deduced that it wasn't a mechanical growl but that of a horrendous beast. Darkness was all he could see as Victor stared into this abyss. A pair of crimson eyes greeted him.

"Empress, why have you awakened me?" A beast asked.

"War Grani, Brian's plans are almost complete and we do not have time to waste." Britannia explained to it.

The blood-red eyes glared at Victor and the Tamer felt a chill go down his spine. "Victor, are you prepared to do what you know must be done?" It asked him.

He stared down the creature and replied. "I know I have to stop him."

"That is not the question proffered." The creature snapped at him. "I asked you if you are prepared to do what you know must be done not if you know what needs to be done. Are you prepared to kill your best friend?"

The War Grani was a monster in more ways than could be described. In many ways, it reminded Victor of Demondramon. The War Grani had massive wings as well as multiple heads. It didn't take long for them to reach the Floating Isle. They landed and were surprised that Brian was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Victor." Brian said to him. "I knew that you come and I knew that you would bring this tired old beast." An energy cage suddenly enveloped the War Grani. "Don't try to stop me."


	18. Digital Armageddon

------I DON'T OWN DIGIMON-----

Chapter 18

Digital Armageddon

The War Grani roared underneath the energy cage as Victor stared down Brian. Victor had noticed that Brian was wearing a Batista shirt. On the back of the shirt it said, "Even good guys do bad things." In a way it was rather ironic but he didn't feel like laughing at the moment. Victor felt his D-Ark come into his hand and he saw a smile come to Brian's face.

"You never were good about standing on the sidelines, Victor." Brian said as Soran and Ben stepped forward with their digimon partners. "Soran and Ben will keep you occupied while I finish preparing the island for the trip."

In a flash of light, Brian and Tinymon disappeared. Soran looked at Victor with a crooked smile.

"No time like the present." He said to Victor.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Soran exclaimed.

"Serphmon bio-merge to...War-Ange-Serphmon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Ben exclaimed.

"Kotemon bio-merge to...Slash Angemon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Roy yelled out.

"Elecmon bio-merge to...LunarLeomon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Victor exclaimed.

"Ebidramon bio-merge to...Trinoamon!"

The Crest activated and like Victor had seen crests do in the past, a beam of energy shot from his D-Ark, passed through the crest, and into Trinoamon.

"Trinoamon mode-change to...CrimsonTrinoamon!"

NAME: CrimsonTrinoamon

TYPE: Guardian Ninja Vaccine Type

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Guardians Stars and Guardian Blade

CrimsonTrinoamon appeared to be a lot like his regular mega level form. However, the armor was thicker in places and the symbol of the Crest of the Guardian was on his chest and on his katanas.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." War-Ange-Serphmon said to his foe.

"I would have to agree." Slash Angemon told him. "I was getting tired of the same old ninja lobster."

CrimsonTrinoamon withdrew his two katanas and ran towards War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon. The three digimon began to battle ferociously and LunarLeomon leapt towards the fight. He was stopped halfway as a chain that seemed to be made out of pure lightning wrapped around his neck and snapped him back to the ground. Tempestmon began to drag him away from the scene of the battle.

"VICTOR!" LunarLeomon yelled but CrimsonTrinoamon didn't seem to notice.

She dragged him to around the center of the island and released the chain. Gasping for breath, LunarLeomon got up and drew out his Lunar Lance. Tempestmon pointed to a giant open flower.

"Get in." She ordered him.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"I beat you to within an inch of unconsciousness and throw you in." She said rather nonchalantly.

Realizing that the little girl could easily defeat him, he stepped onto the flower and watched as it closed around him. White light bathed him in warmth.

War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon brought their swords down on CrimsonTrinoamon who was able to quickly block the attack. CrimsonTrinoamon managed to twirl his opponents away and while they were off guard, he attacks with his Guardian Stars. The shurikens pierced his opponents' armor as he watched Slash Angemon grab his wounded shoulder. CrimsonTrinoamon noticed a mist begin to form as a smile crossed Slash Angemon's face.

"At least my sister captured your friend." He said vanishing in the mist.

CrimsonTrinoamon hurled his Guardian Stars in every direction in the fog. The fog disappeared quickly and his two foes were gone. Finally, he heard a loud roar and saw the War Grani had managed to break through the energy cage that had confined him. He could tell that it was drained by breaking the cage. CrimsonTrinoamon ran over to the beast.

"Are you prepared?" The Beast asked.

"Yes." CrimsonTrinoamon replied.

"Then, I guess it's time we joined forces." The Beast said beginning to glow.

Brian was glad that LunarLeomon was encased in a chrysalis. It meant to him that he wouldn't have to worry about Roy and Elecmon trying to stop him. Not that it would do him any good but he didn't want to hurt anyone more than needed. The question that remained was whether or not Victor would be as easy to apprehend as his friend was or would it be possible to do so without killing him. He was located in the center of the island along with the rest of the "court". Truth be told, he never liked the name but it had been Delilah's idea. She was wanting a name for their little group and she felt the name would strike a little fear in the eyes of the Empire. After a while, he realized it fit.

Speaking of Delilah, she was by what Brian called the Fountain of Vision. It was a fountain that could view anywhere in the Digital World. She was using it to spy on Victor. While some may have seen it as unethical, it was necessary to stay one step ahead of him in order to subdue him. Brian walked over and gazed at the pool. It didn't take long for him to find out what Victor was up to.

"I can't believe he would side with that _thing_." Delilah said. "I thought he could tell the difference between the forces of good and the forces of darkness."

"Delilah, he's desperate." Brian replied. "When your back is against the wall like his own back is now, the lines between the light and the dark begin to blur. It never seems like the choice you make is wrong until its too late."

"Do you think you can purify him?" She asked.

"Maybe." He answered looking up at the energized chrysalis that was holding WarSakuyamon. Brian pulled out his D-Ark and brought up one of his screens. "Increase data saturation by seventy-five percent."

Delilah looked up and saw the energy flow increase. She rolled her blue eyes in that cute way that she knew Brian loved. "Why did you do that?" She asked him.

"WarSakuyamon's attacks alter with the type of digimon as does her defense to the type of digimon." Brian explained. "The flow of data will allow her to 'hatch' as it were faster than she normally would have."

"You're going to have her fight Victor, aren't you?" Delilah asked.

"Look, the five of you in your mega forms are going to be hard-pressed to fight Victor in the form that he's coming here in. I'm going to have to focus on the jump so I won't be able to help. Jessica should be able to stop him. If not, I have a Plan B." Brian told her.

"What's Plan B?" She asked.

Brian walked over to the pool just as what Victor had become arrived. What he became wasn't pretty. Three dragon/lobster heads, eight clawed arms that each held a katana, and wings that could only be described as massive. This is what his friend has become. Brian closed his eyes and hung his head down low. Victor's breathing was deep and beast-like. Though he didn't want to, Brian pulled out his D-Ark and accessed the data on what his best friend for over ten thousand years had become.

NAME: CrimsonWarTrinoamon

TYPE: Grand Lobster Warrior Of Darkness Digimon

CLASS: Virus

LEVEL: Ultra

INFO: A Beast that foretells the end of the Digital World. The unfortunate Tamer is possessed by the beast and is without knowledge of its actions. Unless the Beast is stopped, the Digital World will end.

CWTrinoamon growled at him furiously expecting Brian to cringe but was surprised that he didn't.

"Victor, I'm going to save you from yourself." Brian said.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Brian yelled.

"Tinymon bio-merge to...SovereignPaladinmon!"

SovereignPaladinmon turned towards CWTrinoamon. He pointed his sword at him.

(A fitting piece of music, in my opinion for this would be One Winged Angel: Sephiroth's theme from FFVII.)

"You have ten minutes." He said to the Beast.

"NATURE'S SPEAR!" QueenRosemon and Tempestmon yelled as they attacked the Beast simultaneously.

The combined attack would have been devastating to even a powerful mega level digimon. The same attack would have deleted any digimon that it touched. However, CWTrinoamon roared with life and charged at them with his eight katana. Before he could strike, War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon joined the fray.

"Seven Swords Of Heaven!" War-Ange-Serphmon yelled.

"Heaven's Ripper!" Slash Angemon attacked.

The two attacks helped to block the attacks of the massive digimon but it didn't slow it down a bit. Four swords a piece struck the two mega level digimon causing them to fall back wounded. Thorny vines ripped through the ground and began to wrap themselves around CWTrinoamon. The Beast fought against their pull but to little avail.

"Attack now!" QueenRosemon ordered the other four.

"Tempestmon, I need it cold." War-Ange-Serphmon said to his friend's sister. "Seven Blizzards Of Heaven!"

The icy blasts reminiscent of Lucemon's attack struck the Ultra-Level digimon. Ice began to encapsulate the Beast as Slash Angemon readied his attack. A white magical seal appeared on the ground as the angel digimon charged.

"Holy Espada!" Slash Angemon attacked fiercely.

The power of light that he commanded was intense. Normally, the Beast would have fell had it not been for the vines. With a whinny, Brian saw that a DarkHildagomon had arrived to help out DarkTrinoamon.

"Emperor's Charge!" DarkTrinoamon attacked.

The phantom calvary charged and struck the Beast hard. Before the Beast could recover, DarkTrinoamon readied another attack.

"Setting Sun!" DarkTrinoamon attacked again.

The massive fireball collided with the Beast burning away the thorns as well as anything it touched. A furious roar erupted from the creature and DarkTrinoamon wondered if he had brought it down. Unfortunately, Lady Luck has always been a fickle mistress when it came to a battle. Maybe it was bad karma or something but CWTrinoamon sailed towards DarkTrinoamon and struck hard with all eight swords. The herculean attack by the Ultra-level digimon sent DarkTrinoamon over the edge of the island. As he fell, he felt a lightning chain wrap around his arm and begin to pull him back. Brett let out a heavy sigh. Ever since he was a little kid, he'd been scared of heights and it seemed as though CWTrinoamon meant to send him a message personally. The chain brought him back to the edge of the island and Tempestmon's hand grasped his. DarkTrinoamon saw the three others fighting the immense creature. He also knew that they had to buy at least three more minutes for Jessica to emerge from the chrysalis.

"DarkHildagomon's been deleted." She reported to him as a surprise showed up.

An army of mega level digimon flew towards the island. Those digimon that could not naturally fly were being ferried there by other means. The inner seas that DarkTrinoamon had spotted on the tour that he'd been given burst with life as MetalSeadramons and other digimon came forth. SovereignPaladinmon had a forlorn look on his face.

"I have to help." He said before a glowing armored hand grasped his shoulder. If anyone was paying attention, you could see through the gauntlet. "You'll be gone after this, you know." "Of course you know." "Okay, you're going to need a sword. Take mine." SovereignPaladinmon said holding out his sword.

The glowing gauntlet grabbed the sword's hilt and went into battle.


	19. Digital Apocalypse

-----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON-----

Author's Note: I'm considering a fourth story to this series. In case anyone is curious, a Demi-Sovereign is like one of the Celestial digimon from Season Four.

Chapter 19

Digital Apocalypse

The army of digimon struck CWTrinoamon hard. Almost every digimon imaginable had made an appearance on this battlefield. They attacked with a fury that was completely unheard of. However, CWTrinoamon was deleting digimon at a fast pace. The eight swords each choosing a target and slashing and stabbing at them.

1 minute 30 seconds

DarkTrinoamon was almost knocked off of his feet as another digimon joined the fight. He couldn't quite see the digimon but he recognized the sword that it was carrying. The Sword of Ages was in its grasp and he watched as the sword struck CWTrinoamon hard. A glow that surrounded the digimon began to dissipate and DarkTrinoamon couldn't believe what the digimon was. CrusaderBunnymon was rapidly attacking with everything she had but it left the Tamer in awe of the event.

"But she's dead?" Brett said questioning his own sanity.

"When she was deleted, the digital world had no idea what to do with her." Tempestmon explained. "She was forced to roam the digital world in a spectral form of sorts. I don't really know much about it though."

CrusaderBunnymon landed near them and glanced over to them. "Less talking, more slashing!" She ordered them.

53 seconds

DarkTrinoamon charged towards the Beast that his brother had become. CWTrinoamon fired intense energy blasts that DarkTrinoamon managed to dodge, but just barely. He drew out his blade and began to slash at him. Before CWTrinoamon could counterattack, DarkTrinoamon used his teleporting ability to bring himself out of the line of fire as CrusaderBunnymon came in.

"Bunny blade!" She attacked.

The energy of the attack discharged onto the Ultra-Level digimon flinging the monster away. Another swarm of mega level digimon surrounded the digimon and continued their collective attacks. A flurry of swords and the bright white light of digimon being deleted could be seen in the distance. CWTrinoamon swirled through the air attacking everything that had moved.

37 seconds

War-Ange-Serphmon knew before hand that this wouldn't be easy but he had hoped that CWTrinoamon wouldn't be this difficult to take down. However, his latter hope had been nothing but a pipe dream. Even with the ever steady flow of mega level digimon that were sacrificing themselves to buy the necessary time, it barely seemed as if CWTrinoamon was being slowed down. In fact, he thought the Beast was enjoying himself.

"Seven Blizzards Of Heaven!" War-Ange-Serphmon attacked.

The seven beams of ice, thankfully boosted by the cold that was provided by Tempestmon, struck with more power than it would have normally and encapsulated the fiend in ice. Ice began to crack under the strain of CWTrinoamon's struggle to get free of it. An idea came to him like a bolt of lightning. The singular attacks of each digimon were barely phasing the Beast. Maybe if they combined their attacks...

25 seconds

It didn't take long for the other digimon to get the same idea that he had. A single combined attack at full power might be enough to wound the Beast but it was a long shot that many were willing to take.

21 seconds

There was not a word anyone could think of to describe the attack that had taken place. It was as if the entire digital world had attacked one target with all of its fury and anger. The light from the attack never died down.

10 seconds

The everlasting light seemed as though it was fading slowly.

0 seconds

The light died down and everyone let out a sigh. CWTrinoamon was down on his faces in the dirt. No one knew how long it would last but were glad when they saw WarSakuyamon emerge from the chrysalis. When she stepped down on the ground, she debio-merged back into Jessica and Renamon. Renamon flexed her muscles feeling the strength flowing through her body. A look of surprise could be clearly seen on Jessica as she saw CrusaderBunnymon was there as well. Her look changed as she noticed the Beast on the ground. The look went from surprise to shock.

"That can't be Victor." She said quietly. Her voice switched to rage. "WAS THIS ALL PART OF YOUR FUCKING PLAN?!" She yelled at SovereignPaladinmon. "IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD VICTOR, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Her voice was getting hoarse from her screaming at the digimon. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM?! WHY?!"

"Don't yell at him, Jessica." CrusaderBunnymon said to her. "It wasn't his idea."

Jessica whirled around to face her dead friend. "AND DON'T EVEN START!" Jessica yelled at her. "IF IT WASN'T HIS IDEA, WHO IS THE MORON THAT CAME UP WITH IT?!"

"It was mine." CrusaderBunnymon told her. "Before I told him of my plan, Brian was going to try topple the Imperial government and return the digital world to the way that it was before. Jessica, Destiny grew up with one of the blackest hearts that I've ever seen."

Jessica shook her head trying to disbelieve what she was hearing; trying to make it not be true. "No, she was a sweet girl." Jessica said in shock.

"She was forced to grow up early." April said to her. "The war forced that sweet little girl to grow up too fast and she grew cold. During her reign, she was unforgiving to human and digimon alike. It never seemed to end. I remember a small rebellion that had tried to rise up against her. Destiny put it down and had the leaders brought before her."

FLASHBACK

CrusaderBunnymon watched in the throne room. As she was now a ghost, no one knew that she was there. Destiny had grown up to be a beautiful woman but her heart was cold and unfeeling. The main leaders of the rebellion had been brought before her. CrusaderBunnymon already knew who they were. They were a loving husband and wife with three children, one boy and two little girls. She was in a sick awe of the power that Destiny possessed. Destiny had her hand outstretched, the hand was clad in a jeweled gauntlet, with a 'Force' choke on the husband. A cold expression was on her face as she choked the life out of the man. All but one of the people in the room seemed to act as if it was an ordinary act. The wife was on her knees before the Empress, pleading for the life of the man that she loved. Tears streaked down her face as she futilely pleaded with Destiny to spare him.

"We have three kids!" She pleaded. "Please, show mercy! Don't take away their father!"

Destiny stared the woman down and a telekinetic push rocked the woman to the ground. Closer examination of the woman would reveal intense torture that she had been put through.

"Your children will learn to adapt." She said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. It would have made CrusaderBunnymon physically sick had she been physical. "Just as I did."

Purple lightning poured from her finger tips and struck the man hard. The woman screamed as the energy charged through his body and watched as it began to char his body. This attack lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Somehow, the poor man was still alive throughout all of this. Finally, she let him fall to the ground. A loud _ker-chunk_ could be heard as his head bounced off the hard rock floor. Slowly and with a grunt of pain, he turned his head to his wife and somehow managed a smile. Third-degree burns encompassed over 98 percent of his body but he was still able to smile.

"I...love...you..."He said to her.

"I love you, too." She replied to him.

"That's really touching." Destiny said with latent sarcasm. The Empress got up off of her throne and stood over him. A few gestures caused an arrow to appear in the air. "But I have better things to do."

The arrow propelled itself down hard as if an invisible bow had fired it and struck the man in the heart. The woman screamed again as she was forced to watch her husband die so horribly before her eyes. Destiny walked back to her throne and sat down. She was acting as though it was business as usual.

"Make an example of her." Destiny ordered.

Back To Present

"Live for the whole digital world could see, she was tortured. Her three children were at the front row and had to watch for ninety-seven hours as their mother was tortured to death." April explained to Jessica. "Over the next ten thousand years, this cruel reign continued with each new heir. Now you know why I came up with this plan."

"But Victor..." Jessica began to say before she was interrupted.

"Victor is a fool." April told her. "I watched as a silent witness to every execution, every act of torture that your daughter and her descendants did. Delilah's own father suffered the same fate. Victor would have never believed anyone about this. He would have believed that the Empire was right only because the entire royal family was composed of his descendants. Your husband would have never accepted the truth."

"What proof do you have that he wouldn't have believed it?" Jessica asked demanding the information.

"Forty-six different times the Empire resurrected him and Ebidramon." April said to her. "Each time he was told the truth, he never believed it. I guess that count can become forty-seven."

A noise brought them back to seeing CWTrinoamon begin to get up. CrusaderBunnymon stared at Jessica.

"Bio-merge and use the spell seal." She said to her. "That will purify the Beast's data away from Trinoamon's own data and save Victor."

"What are you going to do?" Jessica asked her friend.

A smile crossed her face. "Well, I'm already dead." She simply said.

Demondramon landed near her and Jessica noticed the wound that the dark version of Brian and Tinymon had. For a normal digimon, the wound would have meant instant death. For Demondramon however, it was still a mortal wound. The demonic dragon fused with CrusaderBunnymon and a new digimon was formed.

NAME: DemonBunnymon

TYPE: Final Hope Data Digimon

LEVEL: Ultra

ATTACKS: Final Strike

INFO: The combination of two dying or already dead digimon, this final sacrifice should be revered.

DESCRIPTION: Her armor takes a more crimson-blood like and draconian in appearance. The ears that indicated that she was a Bunnymon appeared as though they were stained with blood. Looking at her would make anyone feel a deep sorrow.

CWTrinoamon began to climb to his feet. The Beast roared at them.

"Remember me." DemonBunnymon said to them.

DemonBunnymon charged at him. CWTrinoamon erupted flames from his three heads that struck her hard but didn't stop her or slow her down. A brilliant glow surrounded her as she struck.

"FINAL STRIKE!" She yelled over the roar of the Beast.

The attack broke her into pure data and opened a wound in the Beast. Jessica knew this was her chance.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" She yelled.

"Renamon bio-merge to...WarSakuyamon!"

NAME: WarSakuyamon, Demi-Sovereign Mode

TYPE: Grand Shaman Warrior Data Type

LEVEL: Mega

ATTACKS: Ray Of Hope, Mana Shield, and Spirit Deluge

An unearthly glow surrounded the data shaman as she pulled out her weapon. CWTrinoamon was wounded and roared at her. She began to twirl the staff and chanted in a language that she didn't even know. It was as if she was on auto-pilot but she kept on. The spell seal formed underneath the Beast. CWTrinoamon charged at her but was struck back as a force field was blocking his path. Furious roars and demonic anger could be felt from the Beast as its data was being stripped from him. Once the data was stripped from him, CrimsonTrinoamon was weak on the ground. The data of the Beast was erased from the Digital World and Jessica heard her husband coughing. She watched as various digimon picked up her husband, still in his bio-merged state and place him in a chrysalis. WarSakuyamon turned to SovereignPaladinmon.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then, get on with it." She ordered him.


	20. A New Dawn

-----I DON'T OWN DIGIMON-----

Author's Note: I've been trying to decide between a 10-years afterward story or a couple of hundred years afterwards. Personally, I'm leaning towards the first.

Chapter 20

A New Dawn

Victor fell from the chrysalis hard as did Ebidramon. He stared around the island and his body ached as if he'd been in a fight. The last thing he could remember was telling the WarGrani that he was ready to do whatever it took to stop Brian from destroying the Digital World. Obviously, he knew he'd failed but something was eating at him. If he failed, why did he wake up here?

"He left us a note." Roy said to him.

"Dear Victor, I know that this may seem strange but what I did was for the best. I've brought us back in time over ten-thousand years for one purpose. To save your daughter from the dark future in which she grew up in. I know that you may not believe this but I've never lied to you once. I might have not told you everything but I've never lied." Victor read the letter.

"Ten thousand years, how is that possible?" Roy asked.

"P.S. In the Digital World, the laws of physics only apply when you want them to." Victor read from the letter. "Paladinmon is the temporal crusader, Roy. Which means Brian made his own way to correct some of his mistakes. I think I know where they are."

A Familiar Place

ShadowDemonPaladinmon and Enzigndramon were busy destroying parts of the Digital World. Something didn't seem right to them. Where were those weakling Tamers? They should have responded by now. ShadowDemonPaladinmon felt a familiar presence and turned around. The tamers had arrived. He recognized Brian, Jessica, and Brett but the names of the other tamers that were present escaped him. SDPaladinmon smiled.

"Finally, you arrived." He said to them. "I was thinking we'd have to start this party without you."

"I'm not going to let it happen again." Brian said to his darker half. "Com'n guys, let's do it."

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Brian exclaimed.

"Tinymon bio-merge to...SovereignPaladinmon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Palmon bio-merge to...QueenRosemon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Renamon bio-merge to...WarSakuyamon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Brett exclaimed.

"DarkEbidramon bio-merge to...DarkTrinoamon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Soran exclaimed.

"Serphmon bio-merge to...War-Ange-Serphmon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Ben exclaimed.

"Kotemon bio-merge to...Slash Angemon!"

"Bio-merge activate!" Lily exclaimed.

"Tornamon bio-merge to...Tempestmon!"

The new bio-merged digimon startled ShadowDemonPaladinmon. He never had met these digimon before and wondered how Brian had met them. It troubled him even more that Brian seemed to have full control of the Sovereign powers. The reason that he mortally wounded the old Sovereigns was to slow Brian down but this didn't make sense. It should have taken Brian a long time to get control of those abilities but its only been a few days. This wasn't possible. Unfortunately, Enzigndramon didn't seem phased by these digimon.

"I don't care who you are." Enzigndramon yelled out. "You'll be deleted just the same. Enzina Cannon!"

The phoenix digimon fired off a powerful burst of energy which Brian was able to block easily. This didn't seem right, thought SDPaladinmon.

"My turn." SovereignPaladinmon said pulling out his sword. "Sovereign Slash!"

Leaping towards the phoenix, SovereignPaladinmon swung his sword towards the digimon. The blow flung the phoenix digimon to the ground. Anger could be clearly seen in the eyes of this digimon as he hadn't expected this. ShadowDemonPaladinmon knew that Brian had to be enjoying this because he knew that he would be. SovereignPaladinmon launched himself at his double as the other bio-merged digimon went after Enzigndramon. A loud ching could be heard as the two swords collided.

"You won't win." ShadowDemonPaladinmon proclaimed. "I'm an Ultra-Level digimon now. A pitiful mega can not end me."

"You think of me as another pitiful mega but in truth, you created me." Said the lighter half of himself. "Let's just say that I had a lot of time to work out of your trap."

What had happened hit ShadowDemonPaladinmon like a bolt of lightning. "Time travel." He said. "You son of a bitch. How far?"

"Ten thousand years." Brian answered.

A monologue was not Brian's intention when he informed his darker self of what he'd done. The truth was that Brian knew that his darker self had the same fascination with time travel that he had and that even though ShadowDemonPaladinmon was the _yin _to SovereignPaladinmon as the _yang_, there was still that connection. Just like _yin _and _yang_, they were just two halves of the same whole. They both knew that it was like fighting their own reflection and that was rather futile if you thought of it like that but they were destined to fight.

"Matter and anti-matter." ShadowDemonPaladinmon said as he attempted to attack again and watched as his attack was blocked.

"What?" SovereignPaladinmon asked while blocking another attack.

"Matter and anti-matter will destroy themselves if they collide." ShadowDemonPaladinmon explained. "It might be said that we are the same. We know what the other will do before they do it. I can't destroy you as you can't destroy me. That leaves us with only one alternative."

SovereignPaladinmon nodded. Even though he wanted to be the one to destroy him, the logic that his darker half used was flawless. Neither one of them could destroy the other but the others could destroy them. A distinct possibility but still it did make sense. Then, he realized what would happen. The tamers that Brian had brought back from the future knew him very well but ShadowDemonPaladinmon didn't know them. ShadowDemonPaladinmon hadn't spent the last five years with those tamers and that was the weakness to his logic. He didn't know their nuances and the way that they battled. Brian knew what had to be done.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

QueenRosemon was busy deflecting Enzigndramon's attacks while trying to wrap her de-digivolution thorns around him. Her strategy was to try to revert the phoenix digimon down to a lower form that could be easier to defeat. However, the phoenix wasn't making it easy to try this idea out. She was forced to halt this strategy that she was trying to implement as the Shadow Blade of ShadowDemonPaladinmon came down near her. Fortunately, she was able to dodge the poorly placed attack and saw her fiancee attacking Enzigndramon. The group of Tamers that had been fighting alongside her turned their collective attention to the Ultra-Level digimon.

"Door Of Darkness!" ShadowDemonPaladinmon attacked.

The door opened and it seemed as if a black hole had opened up in the Digital World. All of the bio-merged digimon tried to hold on as the door tried to pull them through. However, fate would not be denied as another digimon struck ShadowDemonPaladinmon hard causing the attack to end. QueenRosemon looked up to see Alphamon was landing on the ground nearest to them. She remembered that Brian had told her that Alphamon was the equivalent of Paladinmon which did make sense. A cruel and insane laugh could be heard from ShadowDemonPaladinmon as he got back up after recovering from the attack.

"Why did I know you would show up, you fool?" ShadowDemonPaladinmon asked himself not expecting an answer.

"If you're as smart as Brian, you'll lie down and allow me to make this quick." Alphamon said to him. "I defeated you once already. I can do it again."

"You know that I won't lie down and die." ShadowDemonPaladinmon said to him. "Shadow Strike!"

Immediately, Alphamon blocked the attack and countered at the same time. The two knights fought fiercely and Delilah began to realize why the history books of her time referred to him as the Great Guardian. War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon went in to help.

"Heaven's Ripper!" Slash Angemon attacked striking ShadowDemonPaladinmon's sword arm.

"Seven Swords Of Heaven!" War-Ange-Serphmon attacked. The ethereal blades struck the demonic paladin rather hard and he hoped that it hurt like hell.

He didn't know who some of these new bio-merged digimon were and at the moment, he didn't care. They were helping him destroy this evil that had appeared in the digital world and that was good enough for him. He'd get his answers later when this battle was over. He was certain of that. Right now, two of them and given him the opening that he needed and he was taking it.

"Alpha Attack!" Alphamon attacked sending the dark digimon reeling with pain.

The force of the attacks managed to char ShadowDemonPaladinmon's armor. Which meant that they hurt. Tempestmon turned to face QueenRosemon and though neither one had telepathy, they knew what each other was thinking. It seemed as though War-Ange-Serphmon and Slash Angemon knew what they were thinking as well. The two of them grabbed Alphamon and leapt out of the usual blast radius. QueenRosemon and Tempestmon flew into the air.

"Nature's Spear!" They attacked the demonic knight.

DarkTrinoamon and WarSakuyamon were blown off of their feet by the shockwave that followed the attack. Enzigndramon was also affected by it and SovereignPaladinmon was ready to take advantage of the situation. He readied his shield.

"Shield Of The Ages!" SovereignPaladinmon attacked. The blue blast escaped from the shield pierced the phoenix digimon hide. Enzigndramon's death roar was deafening as he was deleted.

"Seventh Strike!" Alphamon attacked ShadowDemonPaladinmon. In the air, Alphamon's sword had been copied seven times and ShadowDemonPaladinmon was struck with each sword. Alphamon landed on the ground as did the dark paladin. The holy knight plucked his sword from the air but was unable to finish off the digimon.

A spear and a samurai katana had already pierced ShadowDemonPaladinmon's armor from behind. SovereignPaladinmon could see CrimsonTrinoamon and LunarLeomon were behind his dark double. ShadowDemonPaladinmon was slow to be deleted but finally he broke apart into data. Brian routed the data to the true prison of the digital world known as the Dark Ocean. When the data vanished from sight, CrimsonTrinoamon seemed like he wanted answers.

"Nice illusion, Brian." CrimsonTrinoamon said to him. "But this can't be the past."

"Why did you say that, Victor?" SovereignPaladinmon asked him.

"You can't break the laws of physics, Brian." Victor continued. "Time travel is impossible."

SovereignPaladinmon spread his arms out. "Victor, look around." He said. "This whole world is impossible."

"But you can't go back in time." Victor told him. "That would break the laws of physics."

SovereignPaladinmon shook his head. "Victor, the laws of physics only apply to the real world. Those 'laws' only apply here when you believe in them. Don't you remember what type of digimon that Paladinmon is?"

It took him awhile but he remembered. "Temporal crusader." CrimsonTrinoamon told his friend. "But nothing could be worth that."

Jessica, having already de-bio-merged, was holding her daughter. She looked up at her husband who reverted back down as well. Destiny seemed to be just waking up as she looked up at her mother's face.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." The little girl said.

"What was it, honey?" Jessica asked trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"You were fighting Daddy on an island in the sky." She said to her.

Brian and the others had reverted down and he walked over to his friend. He placed a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"She was worth it." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Finally, they had returned home as Victor shut the door. Jessica let Destiny down and the little girl walked off to her room. Victor sat down in a leather recliner as his wife fixed two glasses of ice tea. She brought the glasses into the living room and sat down on the couch nearest to Victor. He took one of the glasses and took a drink. After the battles they'd had recently, it was nice to be able to sit down and relax.

"He's a good friend." Jessica said. "You should forgive him."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not telling you everything." She said to him. "He did everything he did so that we could raise our daughter. I wish that April could be there to teach Destiny."

"Well, I do too. I'm sorry she can't be there either but we have to look ahead." Victor said. "Destiny is going to grow up to be a good girl and a great Tamer if she ever bonds with a digimon."

A burst of laughter could be heard coming from Destiny's room and her parents went to investigate. They stood at the door way as Destiny was holding an egg. Victor saw the symbol of the Crest of Destiny on the egg and he realized it was a digi-egg. A pink D-Ark was laying on the floor beside her and Renamon shadow-jumped into the room.

"Looks like that may be sooner than later." The fox digimon said to them.

The End...


End file.
